Soul Society's True Goddess: Gotei 13 Invading Army arc
by SailorStar9
Summary: Uploaded for the first time.
1. Prologue: The True Mastermind Revealed!

SailorStar9: This is the start of the new arc of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts? Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Prologue: The True Mastermind Revealed!

* * *

"How convenient." Inaba droned as he approached the defeat Ichigo and Rukia. "You people could potentially interfere with my plans. I appreciate being able to eliminate you right here." he was cut off when Renji's Zabimaru smashed into him from the side.

"Yo, Ichigo." the redhead grinned. "You've really stepped into it this time, haven't you?"

"Let go of the girl." Hitsugaya informed Reigai Kira after Reigai Isane was taken out. Smacking the Kira clone, he claimed Nozomi and Shunpo-ed off before Inaba's attack hit.

"Put her down!" Inaba chased after the ice Captain.

Landing on a post of the abandoned oil field, Hitsugaya let Senbonzakura's petal wave wash over and close in on Inaba who took to the skies to avoid the attack.

"They just keep coming out from the woodwork." Inaba snorted.

"Nii-sama." Rukia blinked.

"Such a shameful defeat, Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya remarked.

"Wait, you guys are the real thing, right?" Ichigo wondered.

"Well, duh." Renji scoffed. "It ain't just us."

That said, Ikkaku and Yumichika appeared, followed by Hisagi and Ōmaeda. Matsumoto made herself known beside her Captain as Komamura and Isane showed themselves. Iba and Kira also showed themselves, along with Tula with Nemu beside her. Zaraki had also moved in with Yachiru on his back.

"You're all..." Ichigo looked around at the assorted Shinigami.

"The real ones?" Inaba twitched.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, this is your problem." Tula told the scientist. "Deal with it."

"I intend to." Mayuri answered. "What interesting things you have been doing." he addressed his subordinate. "Forgetting your place, for one."

"Well, if it isn't Captain Kurotsuchi." Inaba mocked. "You've graved us with your presence sooner than I expected."

"You _have_ been incredibly late with your report, don't you think?" Mayuri retorted. "Thanks to you, I've been stuck rescuing this worthless bunch when I have far more better things to do. Quite the thankless job. I look forward to paying you back for it. A million times over."

"Most amusing, sir." Inaba fired back. "You appear to believe that you've won, but I assure you you're mistaken. This is a temporary withdrawal."

"You bastard!" Ichigo barked when Inaba opened a Senkaimon. "Wait!"

"Stop, Ichigo." Renji chided.

"The Dangai is presently under his control." Mayuri reminded. "If someone as pitiful as you were to charge in without thinking, you would most certainly be doomed. Though if this folly is your way of saying you wish to die, far be it from me to stop you. It's exactly the kind of death I would expect of you."

"I look forward to demonstrating my true power to you all once I've reclaimed Nozomi." Inaba declared before entering the Senkaimon.

"Your true power?" Hitsugaya echoed.

"That is when Soul Society and the Real World will fall under my control." Inaba bragged. "Well then, esteemed Shinigami, and the Shinigami Daiko, let us meet again some day."

"Like hell I am letting that guy control anything." Ichigo seethed after the Senkaimon closed.

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Zanpakutō Introductions

Kon: (In Ichigo's body and still trapped in Inaba's Shitotsu Sansen) Man, that was a close one. (Sighs in relief when the Bakudō fades)

Ichigo: (With Tula and Rukia in tow) Are you guys OK?

Rukia: (Helping Ichigo with Sado) Are you all right, Sado?

Inoue: (Helping Tula with Ishida) Hang on, Ishida.

Tula: (Chiding) It isn't like you to be this reckless.

Ishida: Sorry about this.

Kon: (Gushes and feigns wounded) Nee-san, me too! Injured person here! Can't move a muscle! Hey wait! (Wails when he is completely ignored) Carry me on your back! Let me lean on your shoulder. Don't abandon me.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, In the next chapter, Ichigo, Kon, Inoue, Ishida and Sado are all in Urahara's shop looking after Nozomi when Rukia appears to inform Ichigo to join the Soul Reapers in his room to formulate a strategy on Nozomi's protection.

Now that's done, read and review.


	2. Gotei 13, Gathering in the Real World!

SailorStar9: After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 1: Gotei 13, Gathering in the Real World!

* * *

In Urahara Shop...

"Nozomi?" Inoue blinked when the green-haired girl stirred.

"Where am I?" Nozomi turned.

"A candy shop called Urahara Shop." Ishida supplied. "There's nothing to worry about. It's safe here."

"Don't strain yourself." Inoue insisted as Nozomi sat up.

"Hey." Kon, back in his stuffed animal form, greeted Nozomi. "You looked like you were having a nightmare. Are you okay?"

"What... is this?" Nozomi wondered.

"That's right." Kon realized. "You've never seen me like this. It's me, Kon."

"Lame." Nozomi muttered.

"Say what?" Kon snapped. "I'm not in this form by choice. I'm a Mod Soul, so when I can't use Ichigo's body, there's nothing I can do."

"That's enough." Ichigo picked Kon up before he caused anymore damage. "If she doesn't want to talk, there's no use trying to force it out of her."

"Ichigo," Rukia slid the door open. "How long are you going to keep nii-sama and the others waiting? Come quickly."

"All right, I'll be right there." Ichigo replied.

* * *

In Ichigo's room..

"All right, we will now begin our Shinigami impostor crisis meeting." Renji started off. "With your permission, Tula-sama, I will be the host."

"Hey!" Ichigo choked.

"What's the matter, Ichigo?" Renji asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" Ichigo twitched. "Why're we in my room?"

"Now, now..." Renji chided.

"Well..." Hasu looked around and sweatdropped. "It _does_ look kind of cramped, now that we put it into prospective..."

"Too many interruptions." Mayuri cut in. "Get on with it."

"Captain Kurotsuchi, the instigator was one of yours." Hasu reminded. "Please start."

"The mastermind is Inaba Kageroza." Mayuri started. "7th Seat of the 12th Squad and a section chief in the Department of Research and Development. He controlled and studied the Dangai. In other words, he's a Dangai specialist. This Dangai incident was planned entirely by Kageroza. He manipulated time in the Dangai so that we would be met by the Kōtotsu. He confined us in there and sent back Reigai versions of the Captains to Soul Society. If left unchecked, the entire Gotei 13 will be under his control. How aggravating."

"Kageroza," Ichigo started. "He lured me into Soul Society by manipulating the Gotei 13. During that time, he tried to capture Nozomi. What is he planning to use Nozomi for?"

"In all likelihood, that girl holds some huge secret." Rukia surmised.

"For example, he may have hidden something inside that girl's body." Mayuri suggested.

"I won't allow it." Ichigo growled. "I'll never let something like that happen again."

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book

Matsumoto: (Whining) Hear me out, Captain. My Reigai had a wrinkle right here. (Points to the corners of her eyes) Can you believe they would go through the trouble just to add something like that for a sick joke?

Mayuri: That's not true. I hate to admit it, but the Reigai he developed are perfect copies of ourselves. (Holds out a mirror to Matsumoto, highlighting the wrinkle lines along her eyes)

Matsumoto: Must replenish my collagen supply with... meat! Meat! (Starts gobbling down the recently cooked kebabs)

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, in the forest, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hisagi and Ōmaeda are confronted by their respective Reigai. Ōmaeda is surprised when his Reigai appears to be more attractive than him. While Hisagi and Ōmaeda trick their imposers and defeat them, things do not go well for Ikkaku and Yumichika. Luckily, their Reigai are fended off after Ishida and Guardian Frost arrive to join the fray. Ikkaku and Yumichika's Reigai retreat, with their respective originals badly injured and unconscious. Meanwhile, Kira's Reigai approaches Matsumoto as Rukia encounters her own Reigai.

Now that's done, read and review.


	3. Ikkaku vs Ikkaku!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 1 out, this is Chapter 2 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 2: Showdown of Mutual Self, Ikkaku vs. Ikkaku!

* * *

In the Kurosaki household...

"Nozomi," Ichigo entered his room after his shower. "Everyone else went to bed. You should also... what is that?" he heard muffled mumbling. "Kon, what's wrong?" he flung open his closet door.

"That stupid Nozomi!" Kon complained, after Ichigo untied him. "Damn! She tied me up all of the sudden. What's she up to?"

* * *

"Found her?" Ichigo asked, in Shinigami form, thanks to Hasu's version of the Gokon Tekkō, meeting up with Ishida, Inoue and Sado at a road junction.

"She couldn't have gone far." Sado reasoned.

"We can't follow her Reiatsu." Ishida noted. "Is she really a Shinigami?"

"Nii-san." Guardian Frost greeted her sibling, arriving with Rukia and Renji in tow.

"Did you find her?" Ichigo asked.

"No, not yet." Rukia answered, a Hell Monarch Butterfly fluttering by her head.

"I had the other Lieutenants out looking for her, too." Guardian Frost supplied. "But..."

"Kon said she appeared to be looking for something yesterday as well." Ichigo recalled.

"Damn," Renji cursed. "The Captains are preparing their next course of action. We can't afford to run around like this."

"Well, that's an unexpected intervention." Guardian Frost remarked, when the group felt a wave of Reiatsu.

"What just happened?" Ishida winced.

"Looks like a Senkaimon has opened." Rukia concluded. "I sensed several the Reiatsu of several Captains."

"Or several Reigai." Guardian Frost added.

"What bad timing." Ichigo hissed. "Kon! Of all the times for him not to be here." he growled, seeing the plush toy had vanished.

* * *

Elsewhere in a nearby forest...

"Kujo Nozomi should be with Kurosaki and his allies." Reigai Hisagi informed his teammates. "If we check every strong Reiatsu in this town, we should run into them."

"I already know that." Reigai Ikkaku snorted.

"But are you sure about this?" Reigai Yumichika inquired. "Our perceived duty is to capture Kurosaki Ichigo. Ignoring orders from the start for the sake of of Kageroza's personal request is not a good idea."

"Not an issue." Reigai Hisagi assured. "Whichever we give priority to, the distance to our goal is the same."

"Neither suits me." Reigai Ikkaku scoffed. "But since we're here already, wouldn't it be fun to fight with the originals?"

"Yes, it would." Reigai Yumichika agreed. "I'm interested in my original, too."

"I'm not interested in you." Yumichika snapped as he, Ikkaku, Hisagi and Ōmaeda exited to the clearing.

"Let's get rid of these guys." Hisagi spoke. "We have the advantage in numbers."

"There's no advantage in numbers." a voice interrupted as Reigai Ōmaeda jumped in from the air. "Including me, that's four against four."

* * *

Reigai Ikkaku made the first strike, attacking Hisagi head-on.

"Here they come!" Hisagi warned as their Reigai counterparts attacked through the resultant smoke, each Shinigami clashing with his own Reigai duplicate.

"Crush, Gegetsuburi!" Ōmaeda released his Shikai against his counterpart, with Reigai Ōmaeda countering with his own Gegetsuburi.

"I'm coming, too!" Ikkaku jumped into battle.

"Me, too." Yumichika followed suit.

"Guys, take this seriously." Hisagi warned, when Ōmaeda was knocked back by his Reigai.

"His Gegetsuburi is way bigger than mine." Ōmaeda winced.

"Naturally." Reigai Ōmaeda stated. "Because everything about me is superior to you."

"Beautiful." Yumichika gawked at his Reigai when they took their fight to the treetops. "I'm able to see my form, which I had never seen outside of a mirror in three-dimensions."

"Indeed," Reigai Yumichika agreed. "Seeing myself like this is not bad."

"Extend, Hōzukimaru!" back on the forest ground, both Ikkaku and his Reigai were fighting it out.

"Just as I expected of me." Ikkaku moved the fight to the air. "You're good."

"So are you." Reigai Ikkaku fired back.

* * *

Back on the ground...

Ōmaeda was fleeing from his Reigai.

"What kind of movement is that?" Reigai Ōmaeda mocked, following Ōmaeda. "With your body, it'll be faster if you rolled."

"Shut up." Ōmaeda retorted. "I didn't tumble. That was a martial arts move."

"Whatever." Reigai Ōmaeda flung his Gegetsuburi at Ōmaeda, the impact sending the 2nd Squad Lieutenant flying back.

Up in the air, Hisagi was decking it out with his Reigai.

"Hisagi." Ōmaeda hurried over to his fellow Lieutenant, Hisagi having been struck back buy his Reigai.

"I want to say you did well blocking that last attack but, why won't you use your Shikai?" Reigai Hisagi asked his counterpart, he himself had already released Kazeshini. "You're not still afraid of your Zanpakutō, are you? That's naive. In a fight, power is a necessity. That is why I have no hesitation in using this power."

"You originals suck." Reigai Ōmaeda taunted. "The outdated old model needs to step down right now."

"Reap, Kazeshini." Hisagi released his Shikai.

"Too easy!" Reigai Hisagi countered with his own Kazeshini.

"What's wrong with you, Hisagi?" Ōmaeda asked, the two Lieutenants using the abandoned waterway to flee. "Unlike me, your opponent use the same exact weapon as you do."

"Shut up." Hisagi snapped. "Remember what Tula-sama said?"

"Which means they can go beyond their limits right from the start?" Ōmaeda realized, recalling Hasu's warning. "We've got to do something. I know just the thing." a plan started formulating in his head. "Hisagi, do as I say."

"What's the matter?" Reigai Ōmaeda asked, the two Reigai having caught up with their originals. "Did you decide to give up?"

"Unfortunately, no." Ōmaeda corrected. "If you guys apologize now, we'll spare you."

"You never learn." Reigai Ōmaeda sighed. "What?" he gaped when Gegetsuburi's chain was suddenly tugged towards the back of Reigai Hisagi's head and knocking the Reigai out.

"How was that?" Ōmaeda bragged.

"Why you..." Reigai Ōmaeda hissed when he found himself restrained by Hisagi's Kazeshini's chain.

"I see." Hisagi analyzed. "Your Gegetsuburi seems to have gotten not only bigger, but heavier as well. When your movements are that heavy and slow, capturing you is easy." he tangled Reigai Ōmaeda's Gegetsuburi with his chain web.

"I'm your opponent." Ōmaeda charged forward, slamming his Gegetsuburi into the Reigai's face. "You guys underestimated us. You relied too much on your power. You call yourself Onmitsukidō?"

"Bakudō #62: Hyapporankan." Hisagi cast the Bakudō spell, sending the numerous light rods into Reigai Ōmaeda's body.

"Hadō 63: Raikōhō!" Reigai Ōmaeda slammed his hand on the ground, casting the spell.

"Run!" Hisagi barked, the Kido spell shooting up into the air.

* * *

Nearby...

Ishida and Guardian Frost turned to the center of the tremor.

"That Reiatsu just now..." Ishida frowned.

"That's..." Guardian Frost recognized the Kido spell lighting up the night sky. "Raikōhō."

"Someone is fighting nearby." Ishida concluded.

Both teens giving each other a look and headed towards the forest.

* * *

"Why?" Yumichika choked, his Reigai counterpart having held him against a tree.

"Did you think that, like you, I wouldn't be able to attack myself?" Reigai Yumichika mocked. "You're mistaken. When I see you, I think you're beautiful, just the way you do. But, am I the only one who thinks you'd look more beautiful covered in blood? Just as I thought. You look more beautiful covered in blood. I wanted to try it once, but I didn't want to damage my own body. I'm glad you were available. Looks like they're about done over there, too." as if on cue, Ikkaku was shot into the ground by his Bankai-wielding Reigai.

"Is this all the power the originals have?" Reigai Ikkaku mocked.

"What should we do?" Reigai Yumichika asked. "Shall we finish them off?"

"It's a bother, but let's do that." Reigai Ikkaku agreed when Reigai Yumichika was forced to Shunpo off to dodge Ishida's arrows.

"You're..." Ikkaku gasped.

"Are you guys, Reigai?" Ishida demanded.

"You know of us, do you?" Reigai Ikkaku snorted.

"Don't move." Ishida pulled back his bow, ready to shoot as the two Reigai dodged Guardian Frost's slash with the 'Obsidian Reaper' battle scythe.

"Shut up!" Reigai Ikkaku snapped.

"Stop it, Ikkaku." Reigai Yumichika rested a hand on Reigai Ikkaku's shoulder. "There's no point in fighting these weaklings anymore. We should start looking for Kujo Nozomi."

"You're right." Reigai Ikkaku agreed and the two Shunpo-ed off.

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book

Urahara: (To the assorted Shinigami Captains) Now then, about our next operation...

Mayuri: Why are you in charge? Kageroza is a member of my Squad. I'm the one who plans the operation.

Zaraki: Operation? No using petty tricks. You guys will just be in our way.

Urahara: (Sweatdrops as Zaraki and Byakuya glare at each other) Calm down, everyone. Captain Komamura? (Blinks when Komamura starts growling and howls) What're you howling for?

Hitsugaya: (Tea cup in hand and grits teeth, trying to tune out the arguing)

Hasu: (Reverts into Tula and expands her Reiatsu menacingly, causing the meeting room's temperature to pummel to almost absolute zero)

Assorted Shinigami Captains, Urahara included: (Shrink into a corner, traumatized)

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, as Ishida and Guardian Frost were patching up Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hisagi and Ōmaeda, Matsumoto, while blocking the attacks of Kira's Reigai, is surprised when her Zanpakutō drops to the ground, since his new and improved Zanpakutō can increase the weight of whatever he strikes up to tenfold the amount. However, Matsumoto, now subdued, cleverly blocks his Zanpakutō with a heavy steel pole, trapping it onto the ground, allowing her to defeat him and cause him to disintegrate. Rukia's Reigai is soon joined with Nemu's Reigai, but Nemu arrives and kills her Reigai, which disintegrates and leaves behind a red stone, assuming the true form of the Reigai. Rukia, who apparently defeats her Reigai, joins Nemu and Matsumoto to search for Nozomi, but Rukia is revealed to actually be Reigai Rukia, who then tosses Nemu and Matsumoto into the river with the real Rukia.

Now that's done, read and review.


	4. Clash! Rukia vs Rukia!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 2 out, this is Chapter 3 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 3: Clash! Rukia vs. Rukia!

* * *

With the four injured Shinigami laid out on the ground, Ishida watched as Guardian Frost activated an area-wide Lacuna Release healing spell.

* * *

In a construction site...

"So, it's you, Kira." Matsumoto turned to Reigai Kira. "Are you here to fight me?"

"I really don't want to, but given the situation, I have no choice." Reigai Kira replied.

"Don't you remember you lost once?" Matsumoto reminded.

"I remember it very well, but..." Reigai Kira answered. "Sorry, I'm not the person I was back then. I suggest you don't take me lightly." he drew his Zanpakutō and attacked Matsumoto, both fighters taking the fight to the unfinished building skeleton.

"Just as I expected, Matsumoto." Reigai Kira remarked, both fighters then took the fight to the ground. "You are good."

"You don't seem any different than before. Matsumoto stated.

"Raise your head, Wabisuke." Reigai Kira activated his Shikai. "You are familiar, of course, with the power of my Zanpakutō, Wabisuke."

"It doubles the weight of whatever it strikes." Matsumoto recited from memory.

"Correct." Reigai Kira affirmed. "The opponent, unable to bear his own weight, grovels on the ground."

"With his head bowed down as if in penitence." Matsumoto continued. "Thus, the name 'Wabisuke, the penitent one', right? But..." she was cut off by a pile of falling steel bars and she jumped back to avoid them, only to have Reigai Kira appear behind her. "Aren't you the one who's forgotten the power of my Zanpakutō?" she asked, Reigai Kira having pushed her back. "No matter how heavy it gets, there's no effect. Growl, Hai..." she gasped in mid-summon when her Zanpakutō was weighted down, causing it to crash onto the floor. "What did you do" she gaped, seeing her falling Zanpakutō crash into the bar piled below, cutting straight through it.

"How many times did you block my strikes?" Reigai Kira asked.

"Three times." Matsumoto answered. "There's no way it could become that heavy."

"When Kageroza created us, he improved our powers." Reigai Kira snorted. " "The original's Zanpakutō was capable of doubling the opponent's weight. But my Zanpakutō increases it tenfold. In other words, if you took three strikes, it weighs 1000 times its original weight much too heavy to hold. If you cannot hold it, you cannot activate Shikai. You're not getting away." he chased after Matsumoto who had jumped down to retrieve her Zanpakutō.

" Hadō #31..." Matsumoto was about to fire the Shakkahō spell when Reigai Kira struck several metal poles lying on the side down on her. "For an impostor, you're strong." she admitted, forced to hide behind one of the building's supporting pillars.

"An impostor, you say?" Reigai Kira echoed. "We possess the same memories as the originals, and what's more, our powers are greater. We impostors are superior than the originals. Can you really call us 'impostors'? Who decides which are real and which are the impostors, I wonder. What I do know is only the superior will survive." he thrust out his Zanpakutō, just as Matsumoto stepped out of her hiding place, forcing the 10th Squad Lieutenant to crash onto the pile of steel pipes below. "This will be a fitting end for you." he rested the curved edge of Wabisuke against Matsumoto's neck.

"Can an impostor cut this?" Matsumoto asked, lifting the shielded rod to block out Reigai Kira's sword. "You're such a dummy." she chuckled, her cut scarf falling down to reveal a steel pipe hidden under the cloth. Letting the weighted pipe fall, she Shunpo-ed out of harm's way, allowing the pipe anchor Reigai Kira down. "Growl, Haineko!" she activated her Shikai at the trapped Reigai, the dust cloud reverting Reigai Kira back into mannequin form as he fell over and dissolved into dust.

* * *

Nearby...

"Is she my Reigai?" Rukia met her Reigai counterpart face-to-face underneath a train railway.

"It's like looking in the mirror." Reigai Rukia echoed her original's thoughts. "It's creepy. It's not a fun feeling."

"You're right." Rukia reached for her Zanpakutō. "One Kuchiki Rukia is enough. I will defeat you."

"You're the one going down." Reigai Rukia retorted and the two attacked each other.

"You're not bad, impostor." Rukia admitted, the two Rukias clashed with each other several times.

"I'm honored to be praised by the original." Reigai Rukia mocked. "But this is just the beginning."

"Lieutenant Kurotsuchi?" Rukia blinked when Nemu appeared behind her.

"Kuchiki Rukia." Nemu started, her crackling eyes revealed that she was the real Nemu's Reigai and she threw a punch at Rukia, who side-stepped to dodge the attack.

"You're a Reigai, too?" Rukia snapped, ducking Reigai Nemu's fists and kicks.

Forced into a stalemate against her own Reigai, Rukia was sent to the ground by a kick from Reigai Nemu.

"You're not getting away." Reigai Rukia declared, following her original as Rukia took the fight to higher ground.

"I wasn't planning on running away." Rukia retorted, the two Rukias clashing once more on the railway, only to have Reigai Nemu cut in, kicking Rukia to the ground.

The two Reigais followed behind Rukia closely and was about to double-team her again when Nemu jumped in, kicking her Reigai off.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki." Rukia took the opening. "Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!"

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki." Reigai Rukia released the same attack. "Some no Mai..."

"Too slow!" Rukia snapped, releasing her attack a split second faster than her Reigai clone.

Meanwhile, both Nemu and Reigai Nemu were decking it out with Hakuda, Nemu gaining the upper hand when she stabbed her hand knife into her Reigai's chest. Withdrawing her hand, Nemu watched impassively as her Reigai collapsed to the ground, reverting back to her mannequin form and vanished in a swirl of dust.

"Is this their main body?" Nemu picked up the Reigai pill that was left behind and crushed it between her fingers.

"Let that be a lesson, Reigai." Rukia hissed, removing herself out from the ice pillar, her Reigai falling into the water below.

"Kuchiki." Matsumoto had also arrived to the scene. "Looks like you won."

"There are no enemies in the vicinity." Rukia reported. "Let's join the search for Kujo Nozomi.

"Good idea." Matsumoto agreed. "We can't sense her Reiatsu, so I don't have a clue where to look." she walked off with Nemu.

"Your guard is full of openings." Rukia stated, her crackling eyes revealing that she was the Reigai.

"You were the Reigai?" Matsumoto gasped, defending herself after Reigai Rukia took out Nemu.

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book

Hisagi: (Still unconscious as he feels the healing Kido wash over him) _White garments?_ (His sight returning slightly as he spots the white bodice of Guardian Frost) _Could it be... are angels coming for me? No, wait a minute._ (Pauses his thoughts as a blush covers his cheeks) _In the Real World, I've heard there are beautiful women known as angels in white who care for the ill. That must be it. One of them must be caring for me._

Ishida: (Gapes in shock as Hisagi sprouts out blood from his nose) Is he all right?

Guardian Frost: (Sighs) I don't even _want_ to know what he's dreaming about.

Hisagi: (Moans happily) This is bliss...

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Inoue and Sado find Rukia, Nemu and Matsumoto washed up on the shore of the river. As Inoue goes to heal them, Sado is attacked by Renji's Reigai. as Sado is confronting the false Renji, the real Renji appears and attacks his impostor, both eventually defeating the Reigai.

Now that's done, read and review.


	5. Sado And Renji Vs Reigai Renji!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 3 out, this is Chapter 4 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 4: Sado And Renji Vs. Reigai Renji!

* * *

"Kuchiki." Inoue gasped when she and Sado arrived to the river bank and spotted Rukia, Matsumoto and Nemu washed up on the shore.

"Wait." Sado warned before Inoue could run over.

"This Reiatsu..." Inoue picked up the enemy's Reiatsu. "Abarai." she blinked when Renji walked towards them.

"No." Sado corrected.

"You're not him." Inoue agreed, the Reigai's crackling eyes indicated his real identity.

"Kujo Nozomi," Reigai Renji started. "You know, simply looking for her wouldn't be much of a workout. So, don't take this personally." he drew his Zanpakutō.

"Inoue, go." Sado got Inoue out of the battlefield. "I'll handle this."

"I wasn't expecting to take you on." Reigai Renji remarked. "But if we're fighting, I'm not holding back." he made the first attack.

"Brazo Derecha de Gigante!" Sado countered the extending Zanpakutō with his arm shield.

"Relax," Reigai Renji assured. "It's me, not some stranger, who's going to kick your ass."

"El Directo!" Sado countered the charging Reigai Renji, the burst of Reiryoku sending Reigai Renji crashing to the ground.

"You're good, all right." the unscathed Reigai snorted. "Then, I'll get serious as well. Bankai: Hihiō Zabimaru. Hikotsu Taihō!" he fired off a stream of Reiryoku at Sado, Sado blocked off the attack with his defensive shield mode. The attack finally made it through, knocking Sado onto the ground. "Again." the Reigai renewed his attack as Sado got back to his feet and charged in. "Hikotsu Taihō!"

The fired attack was met and countered by another Hikotsu Taihō blast from the air.

"Did I made you wait?" Renji grinned, entering the fight, already in Bankai form. "Even though he's an impostor, you're all right to be able to fight this well against me. So this is a Reigai?" he gave his clone a look. "Interesting. No matter how high your Reiatsu is, I'll blow you away, impostor."

Reigai Renji hissed when the two Hikotsu Taihō clashed with each other.

Sado then came in from behind the Reigai, his 'El Directo' was ready to be fired when the Reigai's Hihiō Zabimaru swatted him away with its tail.

The two Renjis then met head-on, their Hihiō Zabimarus firing off their respective Hikotsu Taihō at each other at point blank range.

"Don't think this is the end of things!" Reigai Renji snapped.

"Brazo Izquierda del Diablo!" Sado nullified the Hikotsu Taihō blast from the Reigai. Throwing the blast off-course, he charged in, punching off the Hihiō Zabimaru's head segment.

"Way to go, Sado." Renji grinned, realizing what the other fighter was thinking. "Take this! Hikotsu Taihō!" he released his attack at the defenseless Reigai. "We won, but I don't feel good about it." he admitted, the Reigai pill dropping to the ground.

"Abarai, what is this?" Sado noticed the red pill.

"Sado, let me take a look at that." Renji took the pill. "This is no ordinary Gikongan."

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book

Reigai Kyoraku and Reigai Ukitake draw out their Zanpakutō, ready to fight Yamamoto.

Reigai Ukitake: Master Genryusei... (Starts coughing) It's over. (Kneels on the ground, still coughing)

Reigai Kyoraku: Are you okay?

Reigai Ukitake: I'm okay.

Yamamoto: You haven't been taking your medicine?

Reigai Kyoraku: (Helps Reigai Ukitake up) Well, you see, he's a Reigai. And considering the medicine is specially formulated by Goddess Tula, he hasn't been taking it since we don't know about the medicine's side effects on Reigai.

Yamamoto: Unacceptable!

The fight is totally called off as Reigai Kyoraku and Reigai Ukitake sit outside Yamamoto's office, Reigai Ukitake having taken his medicine dose.

Reigai Kyoraku: It sucks to be identical to the originals to this extent.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Yachiru and Komamura use Urahara's Senkaimon to return to the Soul Society. They fall into Inaba's trap in the Dangai, where Komamura stays behind to counter the Kōryū. As the other three arrive, they go their separate ways. Kenpachi encounters his Reigai and engages in fierce combat.

Now that's done, read and review.


	6. Recapture Seireitei! The Captains Move!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 4 out, this is Chapter 5 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 5: Recapture Seireitei! The Captains Move!

* * *

In the basement of Urahara Shop...

"I apologize for the wait, everyone." Urahara greeted the assembled Captains. "I'll be done with the adjustments in a minute."

"So, we'll have to pass through the Dangai, after all." Hitsugaya noted, noticing the Reishi Henkan-K.

"Isn't the Dangai completely under Kageroza's control?" Komamura asked.

"I wouldn't say completely." Urahara corrected. "It appears Kageroza's control doesn't extend to the Kōtotsu. You might be wondering 'How did the Kōtotsu appear so often when it should only have appeared once every seven days?' I came up with a hypothesis."

"Never mind the lengthly explanation." Byakuya cut in. "What you're saying that he set the time axis of the Kōtotsu's appearances to coincide with when we enter the Dangai."

"Exactly." Urahara smirked. "However, that suggests there are limits to his control of time. Otherwise, why waste time between your entry into the Dangai and the Kōtotsu's appearance?"

"So, what do you want us to do?" Komamura inquired.

"I've reserved a space behind the Kōtotsu that is not being controlled by Kageroza." Urahara explained. "It's a short time axis when you can move inside the Dangai. You will be passing through there. I said 'reserved', but it's at most thirty seconds or so. If your timing is off and you enter too soon, you'll become the Kōtotsu's prey. On the other hand, if you leave the reserved space, you'll fall into Kageroza's territory. You might never be able to leave the Dangai again. You're just in time." he stated, after Zaraki and Yachiru rejoined the group. "But before you go, I should warn you that..."

"Don't need any." Zaraki snapped. "Let's get this show on the road."

"You're right." Urahara agreed. "Watch yourselves." he cautioned and he and Tessai activated Reishi Henkan-K.

* * *

In the Dangai, the gathered Captain were running through the tunnel behind the Kōtotsu.

"What's the matter?" Hitsugaya noticed Komamura's attention was caught by something else.

"Something isn't right." Komamura noted.

"The Kōryū." Hitsugaya realized, seeing the wave of black liquid behind them. "That bastard Kageroza." he cursed as the Kōryū sped up. "He set a trap, after all."

"So what?" Zaraki scoffed. "We'll just force our way through."

"What're you going to do, Komamura?" Hitsugaya questioned, when the 7th Squad Captain stopped in his tracks.

"Leave this to me." Komamura assured. "Bankai: Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō!"

"You fool!" Hitsugaya barked. "You'll be swallowed up."

"Go!" Komamura ordered, his Bankai was pushing against the Kōryū.

"Komamura!" Hitsugaya shouted, as both Shinigami Captain and Bankai were swallowed up by the Kōryū.

"There." Byakuya spotted the shining opening in the wall and the rest of the Captains jumped through.

* * *

In Soul Society...

"Let it go." Zaraki told the two younger Shinigami Captains. "We can't go back for him now. Besides, he's not going to let something like that kill him."

"We can't waste time by stopping." Byakuya agreed.

"They're coming." Zaraki noted, the three Shinigami Captains were running through a walled path. "This is going to be good. What?" he asked, when Hitsugaya stopped him. "You're stopping me?"

"No, that would be useless." Hitsugaya admitted. "Besides, their purpose is to defeat us. We'll have to fight them, regardless. But our target is only Inaba Kageroza. We'll split up here and head of Squad 12's barracks individually."

"Ken-chan, it's that way." Yachiru pointed.

"I know that." Zaraki replied. "I'm gong this way." he informed.

_The Reiatsu in Zaraki's direction..._ Hitsugaya mused as the three Captains split up three ways. _That's..._

* * *

In the area where he first fought Ichigo, Zaraki met up with his Reigai counterpart.

"Hey, I've been waiting for you." Zaraki grinned.

"Got to give it to you." Reigai Zaraki praised. "It's as though you could read my mind."

"I can't." Zaraki corrected. "I just want to find out how strong I am."

"You can read my mind." Reigai Zaraki snorted and pulled off his eye-patch.

"Try to get me from the start." Zaraki challenged, drawing his Zanpakutō. "I don't mind losing as long as you're stronger than me. Yachiru." he gave his Lieutenant a look.

"Right." Yachiru nodded and jumped off Zaraki's shoulder and scampered onto a nearby wall.

"Make this fun." Zaraki grinned and pulling off his eye-patch. "Better go full force..."

"Or else..." Reigai Zaraki added.

"You'll die." Zaraki made the first move. "What's wrong?" he mocked, drawing first blood. "I was told a Reigai is stronger than the real thing. Don't disappoint me. I'm pretty strong, eh?" he admitted, when his Reigai also drew the same wound on his chest.

"Nice try." Reigai Zaraki taunted, Zaraki's blade bounced off his chest and he three Zaraki into a wall. "I take back what I said about not caring if I lose. I don't want to lose to the likes of you."

"This is so much fun." Zaraki removed himself from the rubble. "I haven't laughed like that in ages. Reigai, you have the same memories I do, right? It's just like that other time. It's so much fun, I can't stop myself. Too bad, Reigai," he clashed with his Reigai once more. "If you really are stronger than me, then I'm the one who gets to enjoy this fight. Don't you dare say it's over, you hear?" his next strike slashed the Reigai on the chest. "Not when things are starting to get fun."

"Damn right, I won't." Reigai Zaraki grinned. "I'm finally starting to enjoy myself, too."

With that, the two Zarakis renewed their attack on each other, until Reigai Zaraki managed to overpower Zaraki, swatting his sword away and stabbing the 12th Squad Captain through his chest. As he withdrew his blade, the force made Zaraki roll back across the ground.

"I totally forgot about that." Zaraki admitted, getting back to his feet after Reigai Zaraki walked off as his memories with Yachiru flashed across his mind. "We've been together all this time. So, I'm not supposed to die."

"What're you talking about?" Reigai Zaraki inquired.

"I'm also going to take back what I said earlier." Zaraki declared. "About not minding if I lose. All I want is to win. Even if it's against an impostor like you." he held his Zanpakutō with two hands.

"You make me laugh." Reigai Zaraki snorted, mirroring Zaraki's move and the two readied for the final attack. "You just wanted to win, you say? Now I get it..." he fell over, dissolving into dust and reverted back to his Reigai pill form.

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book

Unohana: Isane.

Reigai Isane: Yes?

Unohana: Do you think I'll lose?

Reigai Isane: No, I would never...

Unohana: Then come over here. If you come here now, I won't hurt you, even though you are a Reigai.

Reigai Isane: (Tempted and is about to go over

Reigai Unohana: Isane.

Reigai Isane: Yes! (Turns and gets frightened by the dark aura Reigai Unohana is emitting)

Unohana: Isane

Reigai Isane turns and gets even more scared by the burning aura from the real Unohana.

Reigai Isane: (Screams in horror) No!

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Byakuya is stopped by the Hitsugaya's Reigai, and the two unleash their Bankai in a brief battle. Byakuya asks why someone would fight for Inaba, and Hitsugaya's Reigai claims that he wants to protect someone, whom the original does not have the power to do so. Byakuya criticizes his motives and eventually manages to defeat him, though narrowly escaping Hitsugaya's Hyōten Hyakkasō.

Now that's done, read and review.


	7. Byakuya vs Hitsugaya!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 5 out, this is Chapter 6 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 6: For the Sake of the Believers! Byakuya vs. Hitsugaya!

* * *

"I've been waiting. Reigai Hitsugaya stepped out of his hiding place to engage Byakuya. "I'm not going to give you some rumbling speech. I will stop anyone who tries to pass through here, no matter who. Although, if you feel like running away, I won't go after you."

"It matter not who stands in my way; they shall all be eliminated." Byakuya declared.

"Thanks for getting straight to the point." Reigai Hitsugaya smirked. "Bankai: Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!" he activated Bankai on the get-go. Going on the offensive right off the bat, he released an ice dragon at Byakuya.

Byakuya countered with a wave of Sakura petals.

"Sennen Hyōrō!" Reigai Hitsugaya came down from above, creating icicles that emerge from the ground to surround Byakuya. With a turn of his wrist, he locked the 6th Squad Captain within the ice pillar.

Byakuya, having dodged the icicles, attacked Reigai Hitsugaya from the back, slashing at the impostor. "Enough." the older Shinigami voiced, slicing off an ice wing. "I do not expect you to fall so easily." the rest of the ice shattered, revealing it to be an ice clone as Reigai Hitsugaya appeared beside Byakuya.

"That's my line." Reigai Hitsugaya stated. "I didn't expect to be able to fool you with a parlor trick like that." and cast another 'Sennen Hyōrō' which Byakuya used Shunpo to avoid and attack Reigai Hitsugaya directly.

"I have but one question." Byakuya voiced. "Why?"

"Why what?" Reigai Hitsugaya inquired.

"Why does someone of your caliber submit to the likes of that man?" Byakuya clarified.

"You mean Kageroza?" Reigai Hitsugaya realized who Byakuya was referring to. "Does it matter? Oh well." he parried Byakuya off. "I have something I need to protect at all costs. If I can just keep it safe, I don't care what I have to do. Sennen Hyōrō!" he cast the third 'Sennen Hyōrō'. Sorry, Kuchiki. I'm going to settle things with my original. He is trying to protect the same thing as me. But he's not strong enough. With Kageroza, with the strength I have as a Reigai, it's finally possible. Until that happens, I can't afford to lose to anyone. Hyōryū Senbi!" he sent out a wave of icicles at Byakuya.

"Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Byakuya countered, the rising blades shattering the surrounding ice pillars. "You are prepared to do whatever is necessary, even relying on another's strength. That is the way of one who has no pride. I will not lose to one who has abandoned his pride."

"I've abandoned my pride?" Reigai Hitsugaya echoed, breaking free of the ice he was trapped under. "I can see how it might look to you. After all, we can never be the originals. Even if we defeat you, Reigai are Reigai. But that's exactly why. That's why I'll do whatever it takes to protect my will. It is the only pride a Reigai can have. You think I used Sennen Hyōrō over and over to restrict your movements and limit your options. But that's not it. If I surround the area with Sennen Hyōrō, you have to pulverize it whether you like it or not. Especially one such as you, Kuchiki Byakuya, who uses speed as his weapon. The fine snow created from the ice you pulverized blocks our line of sight and sets up the condition for my next technique: Hyōten Hyakkasō. Nothing can save you now." he declared as ice flowers started blooming all over Byakuya's body.

With Byakuya locked in the ice flower tower and certain of his victory, Reigai Hitsugaya turned to leave when he sensed a spike of Reiatsu. "This Reiatsu..." he turned. "What's going on? What?" his eyes widened as a flood of pink spread out from within the ice tower and shattered the ice, washing over the battlefield.

Reigai Hitsugaya was forced to use a wing to shield himself from the onslaught of Sakura petals. "I can't believe you survived, Kuchiki Byakuya." he admitted, his ice tower was totally demolished by Senbonzakura.

"Had my Senbonzakura been only slightly slower, I might have been in danger." Byakuya remarked.

"But for as long as this area is saturated with vapor, I still have an overwhelming advantage." Reigai Hitsugaya reminded. "There he is." he determined where Byakuya was in the mist and charged forward, sword-first.

"Gōkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Byakuya surrounded both Reigai Hitsugaya and himself with the sphere of swirling Sakura petals, his hand reached out to grip onto Hyōrinmaru.

"You never disappoint." Reigai Hitsugaya conceded the fight, the resulting explosion from the Gōkei attack rendering him back into his Reigai pill form.

"There is only one point on which I felt empathy for you." Byakuya stated. "I, too, would do whatever was necessary, if it was to protect my pride."

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book

Ichigo: (Looks at the postcard addressed to him) A Bleach Rock Musical? (Flips over the postcard) Audition notice for the role of Kurosaki Ichigo? What the heck is this? Whatever. (Prepares to toss the postcard away)

Rukia: (In Swan Lake ballerina costume and twirls in, singing) Hold it right there.

Ichigo: Huh? You...

Renji: (In classic suit and dancing away) Singing's the best.

Byakuya: (Pops up in a furry cat costume)

Byakuya, Renji and Rukia: Ta-da! (Poses)

Byakuya: (Sing-song voice) You'd do well to display this kind of fiery spirit at the audition.

Ichigo: (Twitches) Shut up! (Gets smacked off by a man-sized ad promoting Bleach Rock Musical)

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, after Byakuya kills the Reigai Hitsugaya, he moves forward, where he encounters his own Reigai. While in a bamboo forest, Zaraki is attacked by Suì-Fēng's Reigai, but he easily defeats her squad members. Hitsugaya is confronted by a Hinamori Reigai, where he fights her, knowing that the real Hinamori has already been relegated to menial chores in Squad 4. The real Hinamori seems to appear and attacks her Reigai, but both are revealed to be Reigai, after they double-team him to cut him down. Yoruichi then appears and defeats both of the Reigai, saving Hitsugaya. Meanwhile, Suì-Fēng's Reigai attacks Zaraki, but Komamura interrupts and challenges her.

Now that's done, read and review.


	8. The Two Hinamori, Hitsugaya's Resolution

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 6 out, this is Chapter 7 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 7: The Two Hinamori, Hitsugaya's Resolution

* * *

"I knew if I proceeded far enough, I would eventually have to face you." Byakuya met up with his Reigai counterpart.

"Are you injured?" Reigai Byakuya inquired.

"It is of no concern." Byakuya assured.

"I suppose not." Reigai Byakuya admitted. "I would not flee irrespective of my condition."

"You will allow me to pass." Byakuya insisted.

"That is not an option." Reigai Byakuya countered.

"The world needs only one Kuchiki Byakuya." the two Byakuyas declared, drawing their blades.

* * *

Elsewhere in a bamboo forest...

Zaraki and Yachiru met up with Reigai Suì-Fēng.

"Ken-chan, that's gonna be..." Yachiru pointed.

"I know." Zaraki replied. "But I really don't give a shit. There's this thing I heard," he addressed Reigai Suì-Fēng who had reached for her Zanpakutō. "When the Onmitsukidō Commander draws her sword, it signals the start of an execution, right? You're going to make sure this is all kinds of fun, ain't you?" he drew his Zanpakutō in response to the appearing Keigan troops.

"Kill him." Reigai Suì-Fēng ordered and the Reigai moved into action.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Hitsugaya was running through the tops of the walls around Seireitei when he spotted Hinamori sitting on a nearby roof.

"Shiro-chan..." Hinamori turned.

"Hinamori?" Hitsugaya frowned, recalling the former 5th Squad Lieutenant's punishment shortly after returning to Seireitei; Tula-sama had decreed that due to the fact that Hinamori had indeed stolen the Phoenix Heart with the intention of forcing her will on the Sacred Phoenix to supersede its original owner, not to mention she had every intention of hand the Phoenix Heart over to Aizen, Hinamori was not only stripped of her Shinigami status, and also relegated to Squad 4 as a menial worker. And yet, there she was, brazenly wearing a Shinigami uniform. "What are you doing here?" he jumped down.

"When I woke up, the 12th Squad people who had been looking after me were all gone." Hinamori explained. "Where could they be?" she stood up and fell off the roof.

"Bakudō #9: Hōrin." Hitsugaya cast the rope spell, pulling Hinamori back to the roof. "It's no use." he warned, already spotting the bracelet on Reigai Hinamori's wrist. "You could never defeat me.

"Then, will you defeat me, Shiro-chan?" Hinamori asked. "Will you run me through?"

"If I have to." Hitsugaya responded, the Bakudō spell disintegrated.

With a cry, Reigai Hinamori tried to stab Hitsugaya in the abdomen, the younger Captain jumping back to dodge the strike.

"I'm really sorry." Reigai Hinamori sobbed. "It's not my fault. This was Kageroza's idea."

* * *

Back in the bamboo forest...

You just don't know when to give up, Zaraki Kenpachi." Reigai Suì-Fēng remarked. "I don't know what you're thinking, but after a battle like that, you should barely be able to stand."

"You don't know what you're talking about, bitch." Zaraki snorted. "You'll show me a good time, right?" he pointed his blade at Reigai Suì-Fēng, having easily dispatched the rest of the Onmitsukidō.

Reigai Suì-Fēng then used Shunpo to try and take Zaraki from behind, the over-sized Shinigami Captain blocking Suzumebachi with his blade.

"Komamura Sajin." Reigai Suì-Fēng gasped when the 7th Squad Captain entered the fray.

"I'm late." Komamura informed his fellow Captain. "I will back you up."

"Back me up?" Zaraki snapped. "Screw it. She's mine."

"Don't need to worry." Komamura snorted. "I had some trouble getting out of the Dangai, but my body is tough."

"Who's worried?" Zaraki retorted. "Just stay out of my way."

"Captain Suì-Fēng, I shall be your opponent." Komamura ignored Zaraki.

"Way to kill the mood." Zaraki conceded the fight to Komamura. "I'll go reach Kageroza first."

* * *

"Sōten ni zase, Hyōrinmaru!" Hitsugaya released Shikai to counter the attacking Reigai Hinamori.

"You... really don't care about me anymore, do you, Shiro-chan?" Reigai Hinamori whispered. "Snap, Tobiume." she countered the incoming ice dragon with a fireball.

"Snap, Tobiume!" a second Hinamori sent a fireball flying towards the Reigai.

"Me?" the Reigai gasped in shock. "You hurt Shiro-chan, didn't you?" she glared, seeing the bloodied Tobiume. "You will pay!"

"It's not like..." the second Hinamori protested. "I'm doing this because I want to."

"Shiro-chan, help me!" the two Hinamoris pleaded.

"Bakudō #4: Hainawa!" the second Hinamori cast her binding spell.

"Shiro-chan, help me!" the trapped Hinamori begged. "Don't listen to her! She's the impostor."

"No, I'm not the impostor." the second Hinamori retorted as the Bakudō spell around her disappeared.

Now standing together, the two Reigai activated their Shikai, sending Hitsugaya flying through a wall with the enlarged fireball. "We're sorry." the two Reigai approached the fallen Hitsugaya. "This was Kageroza's strategy. We're both weaker than you, but he said we could win if we made you let you guard down. Because you can't attack us."

"So, you were both Reigai." Hitsugaya realized. "Thank goodness."

"Shunko!" Yoruichi suddenly appeared behind the two Reigai and kicked them through several buildings.

"I'm happy, but I'm sad, too." the two Reigai muttered and reverted back to their Reigai pill forms.

"You really are soft as butter." Yoruichi chided the younger Shinigami Captain. "Grow up."

"You've been in Soul Society, all along?" Hitsugaya addressed the former 2nd Squad Captain.

"Yeah, I had things to do." Yoruichi replied. "What about you?"

"I still have something I have to do, as well." Hitsugaya answered.

"Don't do anything crazy." Yoruichi warned. "Give me a minute and I'll..." she was cut off when Hitsugaya Shunpo-ed off. "Karin-chan's really going to be mad at him." she snorted.

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book

In the Shinigami Women Association meeting...

The gathered female Shinigami cluster around a magazine with Hisagi's picture on the front cover.

Matsumoto: Rock Musical BLEACH?

Kiyone: Now I'm really curious.

Suì-Fēng: Just open the damn thing already. (Flips the magazine open)

Impressed gushes come from all four female Shinigami as they are greeted by the pictures of Rock Musical Bleach stars

Kiyone: I like the look of these guys.

Suì-Fēng: They can't compare to Yoruichi-sama.

Matsumoto: Well, he's quite a man. Hey, you're turning red. (Points to Ise who is blushing)

Ise: I most certainly am not.

All four female Shinigami fight over the magazine, tearing off the cove page.

Outside the door, Hisagi tears as he watches Ise step on the torn off page.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Byakuya confronts his false counterpart, originally struggling until he releases his Bankai. Meanwhile, Komamura is having difficulty dealing with Suì-Fēng's Reigai, whose speed and abilities seem to outmatch his. In a desperate final attempt, both of them clash with their Bankai, and the battle ends in a draw.

Now that's done, read and review.


	9. Pride of the Kuchiki Family!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 7 out, this is Chapter 8 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 8: Pride of the Kuchiki Family! Byakuya vs. Byakuya!

* * *

"Hadō #4: Byakurai." Reigai Byakuya cast the Kido spell at Byakuya's chest at point blank range.

Byakuya used Shunpo to dodge the lightning attack and came down at his Reigai from behind, Reigai Byakuya turning to block Byakuya's sword.

"Hadō #33: Sōkatsui." Reigai Byakuya parried Byakuya off and fired the spell, Byakuya cutting through the attack with his blade.

Byakuya then used the distraction to attack his Reigai, only to have the replica vanish in a Shunpo, the real Byakuya gaining a cut on his cheek and another cut on his sleeve.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." the two Byakuyas released their Shikai, the Reigai's Sakura wave easily overpowering Byakuya's Sakura wave.

"You're not getting away." Reigai Byakuya declared, directing Senbonzakura to close in on Byakuya.

* * *

Komamura and Reigai Suì-Fēng were engaged in a Hakuda fight.

"Nigeki Kessatsu: Suzumebachi." Reigai Suì-Fēng managed to land a Hōmonka crest on Komamura's hand and closed in for another attack.

Komamura turned and parried off Reigai Suì-Fēng's sword, the impact shattering the fallen bamboo leaves.

"Very impressive, Captain Suì-Fēng." Komamura praised. "Despite your slight build, you took my attack head-on. However, you lack the destructive power to defeat me with a single attack. As long as your attack is Nigeki Kessatsu, your target is a dead giveaway. By reading the trajectory, redirecting it, and striking first, victory will be mine."

"Will it go as planned?" Reigai Suì-Fēng snorted.

"Clones?" Komamura frowned, seeing the Reigai Suì-Fēng replicates.

"If my destructive force is insufficient, I'll use numbers." Reigai Suì-Fēng led her clones to a charge.

"Tenken!" Komamura activated Bankai to wipe out the clones.

"Too slow." Reigai Suì-Fēng smirked, landing a Hōmonka crest on Komamura's back.

"Not happening!" Komamura used his Bankai's sword to lash out at Reigai Suì-Fēng, forcing her off his back before she could land a second blow. "You're not getting away." he grabbed onto the Reigai's writ to stop her from fleeing.

"Shunko!" Reigai Suì-Fēng broke free of Komamura's grip and sent the 7th Squad Captain flying out of the forest with a kick. "So..." she approached Komamura to finish him off, only to have to jump back to avoid the beast-like Captain's sword. "You're still able to move? If I can't hit you with Suzumebachi's second sting, then, I'll simply wear down your strength until you can no longer avoid it." she powered up a second Shunko, her next kick sending Komamura back and onto the ground.

Komamura rolled off to dodge Reigai Suì-Fēng's foot, and the two fighters engaged in another Hakuda fight, with Komamura on the defensive.

Reigai Suì-Fēng's powered up punch nailed Komamura back to the ground, creating a crater. "This is where it ends." she powered up another Shunko and activating Suzumebachi, as she approached the fallen Komamura who was crawling out of the crater.

"Tenken!" Komamura pulled out his Zanpakutō buried in the rubble.

"What?" Reigai Suì-Fēng looked up at the massive blade that manifested above her.

Komamura then plunged the blade down, the massive sword shadowing his movement as it crashed onto Reigai Suì-Fēng.

"I let my guard down." Reigai Suì-Fēng admitted, pulling herself from the crevice she fell into. "I didn't think you had that much strength left."

"I will do whatever it takes to defeat you and go help Genryusei, the man who taught me how to fight as a Shinigami." Komamura promised.

"That isn't going to happen." Reigai Suì-Fēng answered. "The Captain-Commander's fate is about to be sealed. You must have noticed it, the Captain-Commander's Reiatsu is growing weaker. Not just the Captain-Commander, Zaraki Kenpachi, Hitsugaya Tōshirō and Kuchiki Byakuya, none of the originals shall reach Kageroza."

"You people underestimate that man." Komamura voiced. "For the past thousand years, Genryusei has remained as the most powerful Shinigami. You no longer seem to have your speed." he struggled to his feet, Reigai Suì-Fēng doing the same.

"You don't appear able to move, either." Reigai Suì-Fēng fired back.

"True, I don't have much Reiatsu left." Komamura admitted. "Captain Suì-Fēng, why do you fight?"

"Because it is my duty." Reigai Suì-Fēng replied.

"I see." Komamura noted. "Just the kind of answer I'd expect from you, Captain Suì-Fēng. But that can't be all. Someone who becomes Captain cannot increase her power without bearing some burden. There must be something: a reason for you to fight. It seems you do have something." he spotted the shift in Reigai Suì-Fēng's eyes. "We are all fighting for that which we cannot compromise. Let's settle this. Bankai: Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō! You no longer have any means of avoiding my attacks."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Reigai Suì-Fēng retorted. "I also have my last resort. Bankai: Jakuhō Raikōben! This goes against my pride, but..." she released the missile.

Komamura countered by swings Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō's blade at the flying missile.

The resultant explosion leveled the entire battlefield, the defeated Reigai Suì-Fēng laid on the ground as Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō' vanished.

"Genryusei, I'm on my..." Komamura muttered, before, he too, passed out on the ground.

* * *

"You can't fight any further with those wounds." Reigai Byakuya stated, the two Byakuyas having taken the fight to the rooftops. "You still won't give up? There is only one head of the Kuchiki clan. There is no need for two."

"Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Byakuya activated his Bankai in response.

"Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Reigai Byakuya followed suit and the two large waves of Sakura petals clashed.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Hitsugaya and Zaraki arrive at Inaba's base of operations. They engage him in combat, and Inaba reveals his Zanpakutō can record attacks in the Dangai and fire them back at the opponent. As Inaba gains the upper hand, Yoruichi and the captains arrive, aside from Komamura, Unohana, Yamamoto and Mayuri. Inaba summons the remaining Reigai, and a brawl between the originals and the fakes ensues. At first, Yoruichi and the captains are able to overpower Inaba and his forces. However, when they lose the upper hand, a seemingly false Mayuri slashes Inaba, revealing he switched places with the imposer.

Now that's done, read and review.


	10. Defeat Kageroza! Shinigami, All-Out War

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 8 out, this is Chapter 9 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 9: Defeat Kageroza! Shinigami, All-Out War!

* * *

"Looks like this is the place." Hitsugaya managed to locate Inaba's hideout. "That you, Zaraki?" he recognized his fellow Captain's Reiatsu once he entered the main building.

"Yeah." Zaraki appeared behind him. "Looks like we are the only two left. Guess, it's not that bad."

"We don't know if the others are defeated yet." Hitsugaya reminded.

"What are you laughing about?" Zaraki glared at the chuckling Inaba who had emerged from his hiding place.

"We wiped out most of your invasion force." Hitsugaya stated. "We'll crush your plans right here." but first, tell me something, Inaba Kageroza, who the hell are you?" he drew his Zanpakutō.

"He doesn't want to answer." Zaraki snorted. "It doesn't matter. I only want to know one thing. Are you strong or not?"

"How disappointing." Inaba mocked. "You still haven't realized you have no chance at victory? Go mad, Raikū." he activated his Shikai.

"I don't know how you are hiding your Reiatsu, but try to make this fun, okay?" Zaraki went in for the first shot.

"Wait, Zaraki!" Hitsugaya barked. "Rushing in like that." he growled, forced to follow after Zaraki. "Hyōryū Senbi!" he sent the wave of ice at Inaba who jumped back to dodge the attack. "Sorry, but I'm not going to let you do this alone."

"Whatever." Zaraki snorted. "If I kill him first, it's over." he charged straight at Inaba, clashing his blade with the Dangai specialist's Zanpakutō. "What's the matter, scientist? You didn't show up just so we could kill you, did you? That was daring of you to take on the two of us yourself., but I don't think you've got what it takes." parrying Inaba off, he kicked him away. "You're taking the fun out of this. I don;t know if this is your true strength, but if you've got no intention of taking this seriously, I'll kill you right now and be done with it."

"Zaraki, wait!" Hitsugaya tried to stop the other Captain. "He's waiting for something."

Inaba just twirled his Zanpakutō clockwise, creating a portal to the Dangai and forcing Zaraki to stop before he entered the portal.

"Guncho Tsurara!" Hitsugaya fired a wave of icicles at Inaba who merely opened another portal to the Dangai to block off the attack. "I see." he surmised. "You were evading us in order to use that technique just now. I remember now. You're a Dangai specialist. You create portals that shouldn't exist and seal your opponents in the Dangai that lies beyond. That is the power of your Zanpakutō: the ability to manipulate space. Now that we know, that technique won't work on us again." he charged in to attack Inaba directly.

"So predictable." Inaba scoffed, turning to attack Zaraki who was aiming for his back. "He's the decoy?" he frowned when Zaraki used Shunpo to disappear.

"Hyōryū Senbi!" Hitsugaya fired his ice wave at point blank. "Looks like you do have some skills." he admitted, Inaba having used Shunpo to dodge the attack.

"You took the words out of my mouth, Captain Hitsugaya." Inaba remarked, jumping back to dodge Hitsugaya's next ice wave. "You thought I would make the Dangai appear again, so you switched to attacking from a distance instantaneously. Yes, I manipulate space. As you said, that is the extent of my Zanpakutō's capabilities. No matter how much you change your attacks, they mean nothing if they do not reach me."

"I suppose not." Hitsugaya admitted. "Guncho Tsurara!" he fired off another wave of icicles, forcing Inaba to dodge.

"Who said anything about killing you from a distance?" Zaraki retorted, taking Inaba's back and forcing him to fend himself.

"It's all about setting the table for this one strike." Hitsugaya closed in.

Inaba just smirked and blasted Zaraki off with a Shakkahō attack. "What a coincidence. I was setting the table as well. For this." he twirled his Zanpakutō anticlockwise and opening a portal, Hitsugaya's 'Guncho Tsurara' attack exiting from the portal.

"What just happened?" Hitsugaya was thrown to the ground. "That was definitely my own Guncho Tsurara."

"Manipulation of space," Inaba started. "That was how you described my powers. You were certainly correct. But you made one grievous error. My abilities are not merely limited to manipulating a small world like the Dangai. You might say I can manipulate all space. My Zanpakutō, Raikū, uses space, itself. It records space and recreates it. Earlier, I made it recreate the Dangai back there, but I also had it record a new space as it watched your attack. Do you understand now?"

"No, I don't." Zaraki snorted. "Still sounds like a magic trick." he charged at Inaba, sword drew back when Inaba opened another portal in front of him and dodged the attack.

"Quit messing around!" Zaraki snapped, turning to attack Inaba again when the scientist opened another portal to reveal the copied Zaraki whose sword swing slashed down Zaraki's body. Stopping his stride with a foot, he knocked Inaba away and towards the incoming Hitsugaya.

"You can even recreate a Zanpakutō's attack?" Hitsugaya engaged Inaba in a sword fight.

"It'll make no difference." Inaba opened a portal to absorb Hitsugaya's icicles.

"There!" Hitsugaya managed to corner Inaba against the metal pillar and held him captive with his Zanpakutō. "I see now, how you use your Zanpakutō. You twirl it to the right to record space. To recreate space, you twirl it to the left. If I prevent you from twirling it to the right to record, you're powerless." he parried Inaba's Zanpakutō off. "I've got you!" he raised his sword for the final blow.

Inaba just smirked as his Zanpakutō turned anticlockwise, revealing the recorded Zaraki who then slashed Hitsugaya down his body. "I can recreate the last recorded space not just once, but as many times as I wish." he was about to finish Hitsugaya off with a couple of throwing knives forced him to dodge.

"So this is where you are, Kageroza!" Suì-Fēng glared, Guardian Frost and Isane were supporting the unconscious Akon over their shoulders.

"If it isn't Captain Suì-Fēng." Inaba was impressed. "I never thought you'd make out of that barrier."

"I'll give you credit for deciding to seal me in there first." Suì-Fēng spat.

"Naturally." Inaba grinned. "With you out of the way, I have free reign over the Onmitsukidō."

"You sure went through a lot of trouble." Yoruichi remarked from the single window of the building. "So you're Inaba Kageroza?"

"You've finally shown yourself." Inaba noted. "I was wondering why I couldn't spot you. So that's how it is."

"It was certainly hard work freeing Suì-Fēng-senpai and the others without you realizing." Karin admitted, appearing beside her older sister. "But you really shouldn't underestimate the seal releasing abilities of Suzaku."

"I apologize for putting both master and disciple through all that trouble." Inaba mocked. "But it had to be done in order to put everything under my control."

"You truly believe that you're capable of such a feat?" Yoruichi questioned. "How silly of you."

"Are you saying it is beyond my capability?" Inaba frowned.

"Am I wrong?" Yoruichi grinned.

"Don't underestimate my powers, Shihōin Yoruichi." Inaba growled. "I do not appreciate being overrated, but I despise being underestimated as well."

"In that case, you shouldn't underestimate your adversaries, either." Yoruichi reminded.

The side door opened to reveal Kyoraku and Ukitake.

"Kuchiki..." Hitsugaya gawked as Byakuya walked down the winding staircase. "You're alive?"

"We will stake our pride to bury your ambitions." Byakuya declared. "That's all there is to it."

"There is no where for you to escape." Suì-Fēng announced.

"Give it up, Kageroza." Hitsugaya warned.

"Do you think you have me cornered with so few of you?" Inaba chuckled. "I commend you originals for fighting so well against my invasion force. You did better than I originally anticipated. But it won't be enough to defeat me."

"Your madness ends here." Suì-Fēng drew out her Zanpakutō and the gathered Shinigami attacked at once, only to have the remaining Reigai Captain form a wall around Inaba.

"So, that's what he meant." Suì-Fēng realized, the group backing off.

"By the numbers, we're equal." Hitsugaya noted.

"But because they're not injured, they have the advantage." Yoruichi reminded.

"This is the finale." Inaba declared.

"Scatter Senbonzakura." Byakuya released his Shikai at Reigai Komamura, Zaraki coming in from the side to attack, only to be fought back by Reigai Unohana.

Kyoraku and Ukitake took on Reigai Unohana when Reigai Isane fended them off with a wind Kido.

Both commanding officers of the 4th Squad's Reigai were then met by Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng's Hakuda attacks. After kicking both Reigai Unohana and Reigai Isane off, Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng were met by Mayuri's rapid sword stabs which they dodged effortlessly.

Hitsugaya came in, freezing Ashisogi Jizō, only to have Reigai Ukitake come in-between them, using Sōgyo no Kotowari to redirect Hitsugaya's next ice dragon.

Using the Phoenix Kris, Karin moved in, blocking off Reigai Kyoraku from attacking Hitsugaya on the back.

"Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Byakuya activated Bankai, trapping the Reigai within the swirling Sakura petals. "Now's your chance. Go."

"Karin!" Suì-Fēng called out.

"Understood!" Karin nodded.

"Shunko!" Yoruichi, Suì-Fēng and Karin activated their Shunko simultaneously.

"Not so fast!" Inaba reacted, twirling Raikū anticlockwise.

"What the..." the three females were knocked back.

"Sennen Hyōrō." Hitsugaya locked Inaba in an ice pillar.

"Shunko from his Zanpakutō?" Yoruichi echoed as the ice pillar cracked from within.

"He says he can copy whatever we do." Zaraki informed.

"Can you stop that counterattack?" Hitsugaya asked.

"We can.." Yoruichi confirmed. "Suì-Fēng."

"We're ending this!" Hitsugaya and Zaraki attacked Inaba from above.

"It's no use!" Inaba raised his Zanpakutō, twirling it anticlockwise.

"We'll cancel his Kido." Suì-Fēng stated, both she and Yoruichi charged up Shunko once more.

"By spinning in reverse." Yoruichi declared.

"Hanki sosai!" both present and former Onmitsukidō Commanders attacked, sealing Inaba's movement and enable Hitsugaya's and Zaraki's attacks to land.

"Why bother fighting us?" Yoruichi asked when Reigai Isane took her captive.

"Your master is already..." Suì-Fēng gave Reigai Unohana a look when the seemingly defeated Inaba vanished in a cloud of darkness, reappearing above the cornered group and taking out all four Shinigami with one strike.

"That was fine teamwork." Inaba praised. "But as I told you a long time ago..." he was cut off with Byakuya charged in with Reigai Unohana and Reigai Komamura blocking the assault.

"You had no chance at victory." Inaba jumped onto the top of the pillar. "Do you understand now?" he raised his Zanpakutō to finish the injured Shinigami off when Ashisogi Jizō stabbed him in the back.

"What's the matter, loser?" Mayuri taunted. "Surely you didn't fail to realize that I had changed places with the fake one a long time ago, did you?"

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Mayuri uses his Zanpakutō to drug Inaba, which slows down his ability to think. However, Isane then summons Isane's Reigai and attacks her. Inaba then takes the soul candy from the Reigai and swallows it, resulting with Inaba being rejected from his body and the Reigai taking the effects of the drug. Inaba, revealing his backstory as the one who created modified souls, then resurrects most of the defeated Reigai, unleashing their true strength.

Now that's done, read and review.


	11. The Forbidden Research!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 9 out, this is Chapter 10 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 10: The Forbidden Research!

* * *

"Really now, Inaba." Mayuri shattered the fake power-restraining bracelet on his wrist. "They say a cornered rat will even try to bite a cat, but it seems you didn't realize you were trying to bite a tiger." he removed the contact lenses from his eyes.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, how long could you have..." Inaba hissed.

"How long?" Mayuri shrugged. "How preposterous questions you ask: ever since the Lieutenants of your invading army appeared in the Living World. I'm afraid to say that your mediocre servants failed to completely comprehend my power. And although the changeover with my Reigai counterpart went smoothly, the people charged with recapturing Soul Society failed miserably in their attempt. Consequently, I was forced to wait this long to reveal my true identity."

"How magnificent." Inaba stood up. "Truly magnificent, Captain Kurotsuchi. However, let us not forget that, in the end, you are all still in the power of my technique."

"How deeply fascinating." Mayuri used his extensible arm to grab onto Inaba's neck and wrap the rope around the traitor's body. "The depths of my anger to which you've managed to drive me are another thing you shouldn't forget."

Inaba was forced to cut himself free before Mayuri threw him against a wall.

"Not bad, Inaba." Mayuri reattached his limb. "I never imagined you to be the type that would sacrifice his body so easily."

"Do you believe that you could restrain me with such feeble attacks?" Inaba mocked.

"Don't push your luck." Mayuri retorted, injecting his regenerating serum into his arm. "That technique was only meant to buy time."

"I see." Inaba noted. "That must be Ashisogi Jizō. Yet, I believe I have already spoke of this. All pf this is within the bounds of my technique."

"Ashisogi Jizō paralyzes the four limbs of whatever it cuts." Mayuri reminded. "In principle, you should already be unable to move. But it seems you have a flawless countermeasure you want to boast about. Then, shall we give it a try?" in a split of a second, he was in front of Inaba and stabbed him with Ashisogi Jizō a second time.

"What are you doing?" Suì-Fēng demanded. "Finish him already."

Reigai Isane reacted and moved to force Mayuri away from Inaba. The still recovering Inaba slashed Reigai Isane from the back and extracted her Reigai pill.

"A Gikongan?" Hitsugaya recognized that pill in Inaba's hand.

"No, that is no Gikongan." Mayuri corrected.

"Sorry, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, I was a being on a different level from all of you from the start." Inaba voiced and swallowed the Reigai pill, enabling him to take on a new body. "Speaking plainly," the revived Inaba stated. "This is but an application of Mod Soul technology."

"In other words, you have forced the Mod Soul you swallowed to take the effect of my medicine?" Mayuri surmised.

With a Shunpo, he moved behind Mayuri and struck, forcing the 12th Squad Captain to rejoin the rest of the Shinigami.

As if on cue, the Reigai returned to Inaba's side.

"How did you learn there was Mod Soul data concealed in the Dangai?" Ukitake questioned.

"You may as well cough up the confession." Kyoraku related. "We're going to find out everything in a little while anyway. Who are you, really?"

"Very well, I shall tell you." Inaba relented. "I am the creator of the Mod Souls."

"The creator?" Mayuri echoed. "Enough of your fantasies."

"They are no fantasies." Inaba growled. "When Project Spearhead was rejected, a ruling was made that all Mod Souls as well as the vast volume of research on the subject, would be destroyed. The Mod Souls I aimed for, they would be cultivated from a few Shinigami Reishi and would inherit their memories and personalities, as well as possessing superior abilities. Do you even understand? At the sublime heights of my research, I was truly treading in God's domain."

"But it was judged dangerous." Ukitake stated. "Project Spearhead was canceled because the very notion of using the dead as weapons of war is vetoed as immoral. At least, officially. But the truth lay elsewhere. The ability to free wield the power of Mod Souls was judged as a threat."

"Yes, they were afraid." Inaba agreed. "They feared my research. I could not forgive their imbecility. Before they erased everything, I transformed my exhaustive research of the matter into a special type of Reishi and cast it deep into the Dangai. What does a scientist fear the most? I can't bear to fathom the possibility that my creations could be forgotten and buried in the abyss of time."

"Is that why you decided to revive Project Spearhead?" Ukitake demanded.

"Yes, and I will rule Soul Society by means of my invading army." Inaba declared. He let loose a wave of energy from his Zanpakutō that freed the Reigais from their power-restraining bracelets. "I am merely restricting the Reigai's power until now." he bragged. "Now, bear witness to their true strength."

"You revived them?" Hitsugaya gaped at the regenerated Reigai that were once defeated.

"They are Mod Souls." Mayuri snorted. "As long as he retrieved their cores, he can insert them into countless backup Reigai."

"Countless?" Inaba echoed. "Surely you jest. Not even you could create that many Reigai capable of withstanding so much Reiatsu."

Reigai Byakuya attacked first, blasting Hitsugaya into a wall with his Shikai. Taking the cue, the gathered Reigai began their assault.

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book

Suì-Fēng: All of you must be wondering how Yoruichi-sama and Karin-kohai were able to rescue me. I will tell you. After being captured, I had no freedom of movement at all. But the...

Yoruichi (In princely attire and standing at the tower window, Karin having shattered the barrier) Suì-Fēng! I'm here to rescue you.

Isane: Um... I was there too...

Suì-Fēng: (Gives Isane a death glare)

Isane: No, forget it.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Inaba orders the Reigais of Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Zaraki and Komamura to infiltrate the Living World, but the four fall into a trap set by Urahara, who separates them during their travel through the Dangai. When the four Reigais arrive in various areas, Ikkaku battles Zaraki's Reigai, while some of the Lieutenants deal with the rest, all to buy more time for Nozomi to regain her Zanpakutō abilities. When Ikkaku looks like he is about to be delivered the finishing blow by Zaraki's Reigai, Nozomi arrives and seemingly obliterates Zaraki's Reigai with her Zanpakutō.

Now that's done, read and review.


	12. The Awakened Nozomi!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 9 out, this is Chapter 10 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 10: For the Sake of Fighting! The Awakened Nozomi!

* * *

"Why, Captain Kuchiki." Inaba looked up from his work as Reigai Byakuya entered.

"What are you doing?" Reigai Byakuya asked.

"I'm still working on repairing the invasion troops whose cores were destroyed in the last battle." Inaba answered. "But it won't be long now."

"How about you?" Reigai Byakuya inquired.

"See for yourself." Inaba stood up. "Inform Captains Zaraki, Hitsugaya and Komamura: we will be heading for the Real World soon."

* * *

In Urahara Shop...

"Boss." Tessai informed Urahara.

"Yes," Urahara confirmed. "It seems they got caught in our trap."

"Shall we proceed to the next step?" Tessai asked.

"Do it." Urahara gave the go-ahead. "Since we can't expect support from Soul Society, we'll have to freeze the space ourselves."

"It's going to be a huge job." Tessai reminded.

* * *

In the park where Nozomi was training with Ichigo and the others...

"The enemy is attacking." Renji reported back. "The Reigai got caught in the trap Urahara set in the Dangai. We need to get her somewhere safe."

"No, let's continue, Ichigo." Nozomi insisted. "If the Reigai are coming, there is no safe place. I need to regain my Shikai as soon as possible."

"Jeez..." Renji sighed. "Fine, I'll help, too."

Just then, the sky cracked a large hole when Reigai Zaraki broke free of Urahara's trap. "Looks like I'm the first one here." the Reigai noticed.

As if on cue, Ikkaku jumped in to engage the Reigai Zaraki, only to have Reigai Zaraki blow him away with a flare of his Reiatsu.

"You're my opponent?" Reigai Zaraki asked.

"That's right." Ikkaku grinned. "When an enemy shows up, I fight."

"Madarame." Iba voiced as he, Hisagi, Matsumoto, Kira and Ōmaeda entered the fight.

"We're here to help." Hisagi informed.

"Keep out of this." Ikkaku retorted. "This is my fight. Besides, looks like you guys have your own opponents."

"More Reigai?" Iba looked at the three more cracks in the sky.

"I'll handle this one." Ikkaku assured. "You guys take care of that side. Sorry for the wait." he turned back to his fight after the other Lieutenants went off. "Now there's no one to get in our way. Let's settle this man-to-man."

"You can't beat me." Reigai Zaraki declared. "You took that well." he noted, Ikkaku was still standing after taking a blast of Reiatsu from the Reigai's sword.

"Extend, Hōzukimaru!" Ikkaku activated Shikai.

"Is that all? "Reigai Zaraki mocked, easily parrying off Ikkaku's strikes and sent the 3rd Seat flying back with a sword slash. He then swatted the charging Ikkaku away and fired a Reiatsu blast at the flying 3rd Seat at point-blank range. "You're all talk." he scoffed at the beaten Ikkaku. "Time to put a quick end to this and leave. What's this supposed to be?" he asked when Ikkaku grabbed onto his ankle.

"It's not over yet." Ikkaku stated.

Reigai Zaraki just snorted and kicked Ikkaku away. "This is boring. I'm telling you that you're no match for me."

"Decide that after you see this." Ikkaku got back to his feet. "Ryumon Hōzukimaru!" he powered up his Bankai. "This one's just for you."

"Then, let's see if that can stop me." Reigai Zaraki remarked.

Charging in, Ikkaku went into an all-out assault.

"Now, we're having fun." Reigai Zaraki laughed, parrying Ikkaku away.

"You won't be laughing soon." Ikkaku announced. "This Zanpakutō awakens through battle." with Ryumon Hōzukimaru now fully charged, he struck down at Reigai Zaraki, only to be beaten back, his Bankai blades disengaged from his back.

"I did enjoy that a bit." Reigai Zaraki admitted. "But now..." he was ready to finish Ikkaku off.

"Stop!" Nozomi ran in.

"What?" Reigai Zaraki mocked. "Did you come here to be captured?"

"Of course not!" Nozomi retorted and charged up her awakened Zanpakutō. "Rain down, Arazome Shigure!" she sent the energy wave at Reigai Zaraki, the blast seemingly defeating the Reigai version of the 12th Squad Captain.

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book

Outside the Kurosaki Clinic...

Renji: (Reaches in his sleeve) Crap. I left my snack behind.

Ichigo: You jerk! Don't bring stuff into people's rooms.

Matsumoto: I forgot my drinks.

Yumichika: I forgot my mirror.

Ichigo: (Twitching) Look, you guys... go get them right now!

Matsumoto: It's okay, we can get them later.

Ichigo: No, it's not! My house isn't a locker room.

Hisagi: Unlike you guys, I brought... (Pulls out a book from his uniform) The wrong one! (Exclaims in shock)

In Ichigo's room, Yuzu was cleaning.

Yuzu: Good grief, what is this mess? (Picks up a book lying on top of the cardboard box. Shrieks in horror and tosses ecchi book out of the window)

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Hisagi and Kira take on Hitsugaya's Reigai, while Matsumoto and Iba fight Komamura's Reigai. Renji and Rukia face Byakuya's Reigai, covering for Ōmaeda after seemingly being defeated. When Kenpachi's Reigai reappears to fight Nozomi, Yumichika faces him to avenge his fallen comrade, while Ichigo and Nozomi tend to Ikkaku's wounds. An unsatisfied Nozomi wants to help out in the ongoing battles, but all of the Lieutenants tell her to get out of the way and go to safety. The Lieutenants are soon cut down or are at their limits against the four false captains. Kenpachi challenges Ichigo to a match, but when Hitsugaya eagerly joins in and attacks Nozomi, she then deals a considerable amount of damage to him in one shot. Byakuya's Reigai, realizing the power of her Zanpakutō, tries to bind her to keep her from using it, but Ishida manages to save her. After witnessing Nozomi absorb an attack from his bow, Ginrei Kojaku, Ishida deduces that her Zanpakutō can absorb anything with Reiatsu. Having no other choice but to rely on her, Ichigo, Ishida, Chad and the remaining Lieutenants all direct their Reiatsu at Nozomi, which she redirects at the four Captain Reigais. Byakuya's Reigai survives the attack, but Yamamoto suddenly appears and defeats him.

Now that's done, read and review.


	13. The Most Evil Reigai Appears

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 11 out, this is Chapter 12 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 12: The Most Evil Reigai, Appearing in the Real World!

* * *

"Hisagi." Kira warned.

"Hey." Reigai Hitsugaya greeted his two opponents. "Meeting like this must've been meant to be. Let's play, boys."

"Reap, Kazeshini." Hisagi activated Shikai.

"Raise your head, Wabisuke." Kira, too, activated Shikai.

"Going at full strength right off the bat?" Reigai Hitsugaya noted, Hisagi charging in for the first assault.

"I won't hold back against a Captain." Hisagi retorted.

"It wouldn't be fun any other way." Reigai Hitsugaya snorted, parrying Hisagi off.

"What's with his Reiatsu?" Kira winced, both Lieutenants were forced to dodge Reigai Hitsugaya's frontal charge.

"This is how powerful they become without their power restriction?" even Hisagi was shocked.

"You really shouldn't be talking." Reigai Hitsugaya shot back at them.

* * *

"So, you small fry are my opponents?" Reigai Komamura was faced off against Matsumoto and Iba. "What a disappointment." he flared up his Reiatsu.

* * *

"Not bad, woman." Reigai Zaraki laughed, his Reiatsu freeing him from the rubble he was buried under. "This is fun. I'll take you on."

"Sorry, by please stay out of this fight." Yumichika requested. "I will avenge Ikkaku. You two look after him."

"I don't mind starting with you, but come at me like you mean it." Reigai Zaraki remarked, taking on the 5th Seat.

"I know." Yumichika remarked. "I won't bore you, Captain. Bloom, Fuji Kujaku."

* * *

"Smash them, Gegetsuburi." Ōmaeda activated his Shikai.

"What a filthy weapon." Reigai Byakuya merely sidestepped the spiked ball. "And such a filthy face." he moved behind Ōmaeda with a Shunpo and struck the overweight Lieutenant down a single strike. "Scatter Senbonzakura." he blasted Ōmaeda to the ground.

"Roar, Zabimaru." Renji activated his Shikai, swinging his extended blade at Reigai Byakuya who dodged the weapon.

"More filthy beings." Reigai Byakuya remarked, now faced against Renji and Rukia.

"This impostor sure talks a lot." Renji joked.

* * *

Iba struck first, thrusting his Zanpakutō at Reigai Komamura's torso, only to have the bestial Reigai grab hold of the business end of the sword and throwing him off.

Matsumoto moved in before Reigai Komamura's sword could hit Iba. "Growl, Haineko."

"Tenken!" Reigai Komamura countered the dust cloud by summoned the oversized version of his Zanpakutō and slamming it onto the ground.

"El Directo!" Sado took the opening and fired his attack, sending Reigai Komamura to the ground.

"Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō." Reigai Komamura summoned his Bankai in retaliation.

* * *

Hisagi and Kira were still exchanging blows with Reigai Hitsugaya.

* * *

"Damn, he's got us cornered." Rukia cursed, she and Renji were forced to dodge a 'Byakurai' attack from Reigai Byakuya.

"Hey, you guys." Reigai Hitsugaya mocked, in Bankai mode, having beaten Hisagi and Kira to the ground. "Still playing around? Let me join you. You're still able to move?" he noticed Kira had gotten back to his feet.

"No more of this..." Nozomi hissed, moving herself between Kira and Reigai Hitsugaya.

"Whatever." Reigai Hitsugaya scoffed. "I'll put you out of your misery." he summoned a towering ice dragon and sent it flying towards Nozomi who raised her activated Zanpakutō and absorbed the attack.

"You'll be the one put out of his misery." Nozomi retorted. "Rain down, Arazome Shigure." she redirected the absorbed energy back at Reigai Hitsugaya.

"Damn it..." Reigai Hitsugaya cursed, his Bankai shattered and he fell to the ground.

"Interesting." Reigai Zaraki grinned. "Seems like it got stronger since the last time. Looks like I'll enjoy it even more this time."

"Wait." Reigai Byakuya voiced. "The girl comes later. We'll get rid of the other Shinigami first. That was our promise to Kageroza."

"Then, let's get it over with quickly." Reigai Zaraki relented.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji renewed his attack.

"Next Dance, Hakuren!" Rukia fired her attack.

Reigai Byakuya simply raised a wall of Sakura petals to block off the two attacks and let loose a flood of Sakura petals to attack the two of them. "Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō." he cast the binding Kido on Nozomi.

Seeing Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō's hand about to grab Nozomi, Ishida jumped in and pulled her to safety.

"If her Zanpakutō uses her opponent's power, we simply have to fight in a manner that won't allow her to do that." Reigai Byakuya reasoned. "Hadō #: Sōkatsui." he fired off the follow-up spell at Ichigo. "Kurosaki Ichigo." he Shunpo-ed down to meet the Shinigami Daiko.

"I don't think so." Ishida acted, releasing his rain of arrows at Reigai Byakuya who simply used Shunpo to dodge the attack, leaving Ichigo and Nozomi to take the arrows.

Nozomi raised her Zanpakutō to absorb the incoming energy arrows.

"Still refuse to give up?" Reigai Byakuya inquired. "You should all be dead by now." he turned to Renji and Rukia.

"Kujo's power can not only absorb the Reiatsu of Zanpakutō, but Kido and my Ginrei Kojaku as well." Ishida surmised.

"You can't be serious." Ichigo protested, realizing what Nozomi's plan was. "It's too dangerous."

"I'll do it." Nozomi insisted. "I'll do it if it means saving everyone. Besides, Arazome Shigure now does what I want it to do. I'll be fine."

"All right." Ichigo relented.

"Got that, everyone?" Ishida questioned, the other Shinigami gathered around them. "Direct your Reiatsu at Kujo."

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo fired his attack.

"El Directo!"

"Licht Wind!"

"Next Dance, Hakuren!"

Nozomi raised her Zanpakutō up high as she absorbed the gathered Reiatsu. With a cry, she let the charged up Reiatsu loose.

"What?" Reigai Byakuya was stunned at the outsurge of Reiatsu that not only toppled Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō, and also blew Reigai Zaraki away. "Did you think I'd be defeated by a technique like that?" he spat, the 'Dankū' barrier he had used to block the attack shattered away. "Hadō #73: Sōren Sōkatsui. Now, I'll finish you." he was ready to activate Bankai after blowing the rest of the Shinigami off. "What... that..." he suddenly found himself engulfed in flames.

"Jii-san!" Ichigo recognized Yamamoto who had entered the fight.

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book

Ishida: Today, we'll be talking about Kujo's Zanpakutō. It's name is Arazome Shigure. It's Zanpakutō release is 'Rain down'. It has the ability to absorb the Reiatsu of others before converting it into its own and releasing it all at once. Just for the record, (Ominous look as he and Nozomi hold onto both of Ichigo's hands) Quincy also possess the ability to take in Reishi and Reiatsu.

Ichigo: (Panics and tries to struggle free)

Nozomi: We're just kidding.

Ishida: (Mocking) Did you really think we could take Reiatsu just by touch?

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Ichigo tells Ishida and Sado to bring the injured Lieutenants to Orihime to be healed. Ukitake and Kyoraku's Reigai suddenly appear in the living world and are back for a rematch with Yamamoto, but Ichigo and Nozomi take over to spar with the two. Ichigo later has to cover for Nozomi when she is defeated, but even then he barely evades the attacks of Ukitake and Kyoraku's Reigai. Yamamoto, distracted at this, is soon immobilized by the Unohana's Reigai, but as the original Unohana stops her, he is able to break the seal with his Reiatsu. When Yamamoto is about to be attacked by the three Reigai, Inaba arrives and commands them to stop, as he wants to be the one to battle Yamamoto. Nozomi offers to be a decoy to prevent Inaba from copying Yamamoto's techniques. Inaba avoids crossing swords with Nozomi, knowing full well of her abilities, but Nozomi pulls out a surprise attack, having already absorbed Yamamoto's Reiatsu. Yamamoto attacks Inaba with his flames, as this was a diversion for Ichigo to use his Getsuga Tenshō on Inaba. Inaba, revealed to still be alive, is able to copy the abilities of Nozomi, absorbing both Yamamoto and Ichigo's attacks. As Inaba then uses this to finish Yamamoto off, Nozomi appears before the blast in an attempt to absorb the attack.

Now that's done, read and review.


	14. Genryusei's Decision!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 12 out, this is Chapter 13 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 13: Destroy Nozomi!? Genryusei's Decision!

* * *

"Is she the one in the report?" Yamamoto questioned.

"Yes, she is Kujo Nozomi." Rukia confirmed. "Captain-Commander, this girl can help us. Her Zanpakutō has the ability to absorb an enemy's Reiatsu."

"We'll discuss that later." Yamamoto turned.

"More of them?" Renji noticed another crack in the sky.

"Ishida, Sado, take the injured to Inoue." Ichigo instructed.

"Okay, let's rumble some more." Renji grinned.

"Stay back." Yamamoto voiced. "In your condition, you'll only get in the way. You two again?" he sighed when Reigai Kyoraku and Reigai Ukitake made their appearance.

"Oh boy, it's Yama-jii again." Reigai Kyoraku complained. "That sucks."

"But we must fight him." Reigai Ukitake reminded. "All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade, Sōgyo no Kotowari." he activated his Shikai.

"Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer, Katen Kyōkotsu." Reigai Kyoraku followed suit.

"You guys certainly look convincing for impostors." Yamamoto noted. "Nevertheless, you're still such brats. You need to be taught a painful lesson. Reduce All Creation to Ash, Ryūjin Jakka. Kurosaki Ichigo, you people stay back as well. I can't guarantee you won't get caught in the crossfire."

"I will end this myself." Nozomi shot up to engage Reigai Kyoraku and Reigai Ukitake.

"The young lady says she's going to take us on." Reigai Kyoraku stated. "We better make sure we capture her without hurting her."

"You know what her Zanpakutō can do, right?" Reigai Ukitake reminded.

"Of course." Reigai Kyoraku assured. "We can't be careless when we cross swords with her. She'll suck away all of our Reiatsu."

Nozomi struck, forcing Reigai Kyoraku and Reigai Ukitake apart and Ichigo took it upon himself to engage Reigai Ukitake.

"I'll end this!" Nozomi swore as she attacked Reigai Kyoraku.

"You're scary." Reigai Kyoraku chided.

* * *

"Darn kids." Yamamoto muttered. "Who told you to..."

" Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō." Reigai Unohana appeared behind Yamamoto and cast the binding Kido. "Bakudō #62. Hyapporankan. Bakudō #63. Sajō Sabaku. Bakudō #75. Gochūtekkan." she cast three more binding Kido in quick succession. "Seems they distracted you." you left yourself wide open. That's not like you."

* * *

"From my shadow?" Nozomi echoed, parrying off Reigai Kyoraku's emerging blade as the Reigai emerged from the shadow.

"Correct." Reigai Kyoraku replied. "It's called 'Kageoni'. You're a quick thinker." he noted as Nozomi moved into the air. "I can't use Kageoni unless there's a shadow. But you see, Katen Kyōkotsu knows a lot of fun games. For example," he vanished in a Shunpo. "This one, where the one who's higher up is stronger, known as, Takaoni. But this is not the time for games." he corrected as Nozomi raised her Zanpakutō to block. "If our swords touch, my Reiatsu will be sucked away. "Did I kick too hard?" he wondered, sending Nozomi to the ground with a kick. "That's a relief." he grinned when the cloud clear to reveal an uninjured Nozomi. "If I injure you, I'll get scolded later. Iro Oni, Black." he struck Nozomi on the chest.

"Bankai!" Ichigo released Bankai on Reigai Ukitake. "Getsuga Tenshō!" he fired his attack at Reigai Kyoraku, only to have Reigai Ukitake cut in, absorbing the attack with Sōgyo no Kotowari and redirecting the blast back.

* * *

_What?_ Reigai Unohana gasped when Yamamoto's Reiatsu suddenly flooded the ground. "That can't be."

"Didn't you already know?" Unohana asked her Reigai. "A Bakudō like that would do nothing more than stall him for a moment." she sealed her Reigai counterpart with a ' Bakudō #63. Sajō Sabaku' Kido spell. "Surely, you didn't misjudge the power of Yamamoto Genryusei, who has served for a millennium as Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, did you?"

In a powerful blast of swirling fire, Yamamoto freed himself from the Bakudō restraining him.

* * *

"That was close." Ichigo muttered, having grabbed Nozomi before she was hit. "Too close for comfort."

* * *

"You may be impostors, but you wield the powers of my students well." Yamamoto stated when the three Reigai approached him. "I didn't think you'd still be standing."

"That will be enough." Inaba stopped the three Reigai from attacking Yamamoto. "Everyone, thank you for your hard work. Now, please step back. I will do the rest." he insisted and the three Reigai vanished via Shunpo.

"Inaba Kageroza." Yamamoto frowned.

"You are everything I expected, Captain-Commander Yamamoto." Inaba remarked. "Even the power of the Captains together could not hold you down. Still, everything is still going as planned. I will take Nozomi now. I need her to fulfill my wish." he moved to attack Yamamoto.

Yamamoto struck out and Inaba moved the fight to the air.

"I'll be your decoy." Nozomi offered.

"Fine." Yamamoto relented.

"You want to cross swords so you can absorb my Reiatsu?" Inaba taunted, dodging Nozomi's attack. "Sorry, but I won't fall for that. It's futile." he rebuked, dodging Nozomi's attacks. "When did you..." he gaped when he saw the charged up Arazome Shigure.

A quick flashback revealed that Yamamoto had allowed Nozomi to absorb Ryūjin Jakka.

"But this won't be enough." Inaba declared and activated Raikū to dodge Nozomi's energy blast. "It's futile. Negate." he winced when Yamamoto suddenly appeared in front of him, blazing fire sword in hand.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo fired off his attack.

"That... nearly got me." Inaba breathed, totally unscathed. "It means that my judgment won. Ryūjin Jakka is certainly a frightening power, but at that very moment, I transferred Nozomi's abilities to myself and absorbed both your powers. Now, my Raikū has the powers of both Captain-Commander Yamamoto's Ryūjin Jakka and the Shinigami Daiko's Getsuga Tenshō. As strong as you are, Captain-Commander, you cannot remain unscathed after an attack with such power. This time has come. This ends right now." he released the absorbed power at Yamamoto.

Nozomi suddenly moved in, Arazome Shigure was at the ready to absorb the released energy.

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book

Sado: Inoue. Look after their wounds.

Inoue: (Activates Sōten Kisshun to heal the gathered Shinigami)

Sado: I'll go and get the last injured person.

Ishida: Isn't this everyone?

Sado: No, I'm certain there's one more.

Ishida: No, we have everyone. I'm positive.

Elsewhere, Ōmaeda lies on the ground and passes out.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Nozomi's Zanpakutō breaks in the midst of trying to protect Yamamoto from Inaba's attack. Ichigo and Kon try to save Nozomi from being taken away, but Inaba reveals that he and Nozomi were created by the same Reishi of another Shinigami. He defeats Ichigo, Rukia and Renji, while Nozomi manages to run away with Kon in tow. When Inaba finds Nozomi, he falls due to a loose rock on a slope. Ichigo finally catches up and defeats Inaba with a Getsuga Tenshō, only to discover that it was a clone that Inaba created. Inaba knocks Ichigo out in one swipe, passes Nozomi out and proceeds to leave the Real World with her.

Now that's done, read and review.


	15. Death Struggle of the Soul!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 13 out, this is Chapter 14 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 14: Death Struggle of the Soul!

* * *

"Stop!" Inaba barked. "It's too much for you. You can't absorb anymore." he warned, seeing Arazome Shigure was beginning to crack. "Get away, Nozomi. You'll die."

"Out of the way." Yamamoto moved Nozomi aside just as Arazome Shigure shattered and taking the Reiatsu blast by himself, his own fire attack countering the purple energy blast, both unrelenting blasts causing an explosion.

"Captain-Commander!" Rukia hurried over. "Get a hold of yourself, Captain-Commander."

"Already?" Renji hissed. "Rukia, he's coming."

"Kageroza..." Ichigo muttered as Inaba climbed out from the hole he fell into.

"It won't do any good, Nozomi." Inaba chided, seeing Nozomi on the defensive. "You can't fight with that Zanpakutō. Shinigami Daiko," he stated when Ichigo and Renji moved in. "Why do you try to stop me?"

"Because Nozomi doesn't want to go with you." Ichigo replied.

"Doesn't want to go?" Inaba echoed. "Why do you say that? Nozomi's creator, in other words, Nozomi's father: the research is about to be complete. You talk as though you understand Nozomi." he chuckled. "Unfortunately for you, no one understands Nozomi better than I do. It's simple, really. Simply put, Nozomi and I, were born from the Reishi of a single Shinigami."

"Nozomi, what the hell is he talking about?" Kon demanded.

"It seems you haven't forgotten." Inaba noted, seeing Nozomi sink to her knees. "You see, Nozomi always knew. If she was captured, we would become one; that she would become your enemy. That's why she tried to keep her distance. You tried to push everyone away, didn't you, Nozomi? But then, you began to feel an attachment to these people who tried to protect you. That's why she couldn't tell you anything. Nozomi is me, and I am Nozomi. Ask Nozomi herself if what I am saying is true."

"Kageroza, you don't understand anything." Ichigo growled.

"You plan on fighting me in that condition?" Inaba inquired, seeing Ichigo charge at him. "However," he parried Ichigo off. "It's futile in your current condition."

"Damn it!" Kon cursed, grabbing a rock and charging at Inaba with Renji and Rukia beside him.

Inaba simple swatted all four away, Renji and Rukia using Shunpo to close in on Inaba for a second attack, and Inaba just cut them both down. "Nozomi," Inaba held out a hand. "Come, we're going back, to where we belong. To how we should be. Come on, let's go."

"No," Nozomi took a step back. "I don't want to go."

"I see." Inaba spat. "How unfortunate. I that case, I'll take you by force. Come." he caught Nozomi's wrist.

"Nozomi!" Kon managed to throw the rock, making Inaba let go of Nozomi. "Now's your chance. Run."

"Get away, you!" Inaba fumed, trying to throw Kon off his Zanpakutō. "I'll eliminate you completely from both the Real World and Soul Society." he swore, tossing Kon off and stomping on him.

"Tenren!" Nozomi cast the Kido spell at Inaba just as Kon's Gikongan fell out from mouth of his stuffed animal body. "Kon!" she grabbed the Gikongan and Kon's body and fled.

"What?" Inaba was taken aback when a blast of fire hit him. "Yamamoto Genryusei... sorry, but I don't have time for you now."

"Come back here." Yamamoto got to his feet as Inaba used Shunpo to chase after Nozomi.

* * *

"How foolish." Inaba mocked, catching up with Nozomi, only to lose his footing and fall off the cliff-side and giving Nozomi the opening to run.

"Shitotsu Sansen." collapsing on the road, Nozomi pinned Kon to a slab of rock.

"Nozomi, why're you doing this to me?" Kon whined.

With a resigned smile, Nozomi headed back to the forest, just as Ichigo, too entered the forest.

"Nozomi, I have you now." Inaba stood in front of Nozomi.

"Nozomi!" Kon wailed, pulling the rock out of the ground and ran back to the forest.

"Get down, Nozomi!" Ichigo barked.

"It's gone." Inaba was about to use his Zanpakutō when he realized the blade was missing.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo fired off his energy blast, the attack totally obliterating Inaba. "I'm okay." he assured. "Let's go back."

"To where we belong." the smirking Inaba completed.

"Impossible." Nozomi breathed. "How did you..."

"I took out a little insurance." Inaba grinned. "Back when I slipped near the slopes, my Raikū is even capable of replicating myself. The me you defeated was nothing more than a replica. Goodbye." with a slash, he took out Ichigo. A chop to the back of the neck knock Nozomi out. "Nozomi, let's go back to where we belong." he claimed Nozomi. Opening a portal, he entered the Dangai with Nozomi over his shoulder, just as Kon rushed back.

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book

Urahara and Tessai are working on the computers.

Tessai: Boss. We've completely frozen the space.

Urahara: All right then. Let's go and help rescue Kurosaki and the others.

Tessai: Just a minute. Zaraki's and Madarame's Reiatsu have produced a fissure.

Urahara: That's not good. We'll need to deal with that first.

(Sounds of furious typing)

Tessai: (Panics) Now the protective barrier was destroyed due to Nozomi's technique. What? (Complete panic mode) The Captain-Commander's and Kurosaki's combined techniques opened a huge hole in space.

Later...

Urahara: (Pants) I didn't make it in time.

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, inside the Dangai, Rukia and the others act as decoys to draw away the attention of the Reigai while Ichigo, Urahara and Kon break into the Seireitei. The trio are later ambushed by the Captain Reigai, but are saved when Yoruichi and the originals appear, ready to fight.

Now that's done, read and review.


	16. Pursue Kageroza!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 14 out, this is Chapter 15 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 15: Pursue Kageroza! Technological Development Department, Infiltration!

* * *

"Hey," Ichigo, in Shinigami form, greeted the rest of the group gathered in Urahara's basement. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Kurosaki, are you really sure about this?" Ishida asked.

"This isn't the time to worry about things like that." Ichigo reminded.

"He's right." Urahara agreed.

"Wait." Kon stepped out. "I'm coming with you."

* * *

In the Dangai...

Renji cashed head-on with Reigai Zaraki.

"Hey, I came to greet you." Reigai Zaraki grinned at the redhead.

"Wait." Reigai Hitsugaya Shunpo-ed and assessed the situation. "Look." he nodded towards Rukia and the others. "So, that's it?" he realized where Urahara's group had split off to. "Zaraki, we must return."

"Hell no." Reigai Zaraki retorted. "You expect me not to enjoy this when the prey is right in front of my eyes?" he parried Renji off and stuck the ground with his Zanpakutō.

"You moron!" Reigai Hitsugaya snapped. "These guys are decoys. Let's go."

Reigai Zaraki snorted and retreated with Reigai Hitsugaya.

* * *

In Soul Society...

"So far, so good." Ichigo noted as he and Urahara jumped out of the Senkaimon.

"We're almost there." Urahara assured, leading the way. Landing on the ground at a cross-road, he removed a loose tile to reveal an underground passage.

* * *

"Is this the place?" Ichigo whispered as they snuck into the Department of Technological Development.

"It should be." Urahara replied.

"Nozomi, I came to save you." Kon leapt off Ichigo's shoulder and scurried through the test tubes. "The whole place is empty."

"This should buy us some time." Urahara remarked, shutting the door and turned on the computers. "Now, it's showtime."

"What's wrong?" Ichigo gaped as the alarms went off.

"It seems they're on to us." Urahara was rapidly typing on the keyboard. "Kurosaki." he hurried up to the wincing Ichigo after the resultant explosion blew up the computers. "Thank goodness you're alright."

"Yeah," Ichigo stood up, Kon still attached to his shoulder. "But what happened?"

"This was Kageroza's doing." Urahara reasoned. "He had us completely figured out. I had my suspicions since things were going too smoothly. We must not stay here." he cautioned, haring the incoming guards from the corridor. "Hurry. Even though Kageroza's main objective is fusing with Kujo, I can't believe a scientist would sacrifice all of his research. Kageroza must have a separate lab somewhere else. And that's where we would find Kujo."

* * *

Outside the Department of Technological Development...

"We've been expecting you." Reigai Hitsugaya smirked as he and Reigai Zaraki blocked off Urahara and Ichigo's escape. As if on cue, the other Reigai Captains surrounded the trio.

"Kurosaki," Urahara removed his hood. "I'll try to hold them off here. You two get past them."

Just then, a 'Raikōhō' blast struck Reigai Zaraki and Reigai Hitsugaya on the side.

"A suicide dash?" Yoruichi chirped. "How pathetic of you." she leapt in-between the two males. "I'm not alone."

The dust cloud around Reigai Hitsugaya and Reigai Zaraki settled as the revived Shinigami Captains returned to the battlefield.

"Now then, it's time to fight." Guardian Frost declared, pointing the 'Obsidian Reaper' scythe at the Reigai.

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book

On the battered lab...

Kon: (Looks at his tattered body) Damn. Look what happened to my body.

Urahara: All right. I'm rather good at this sort of thing. I'll fix you right up. Done.

Kon is now Frankenstein-ed Kon.

Kon: No, you're not!

Urahara: Really? Let me have another go. How's that?

Kon's plush toy body is now cut up.

Kon: Why am I in worse shape than when you started?

Urahara: But I did my very best. How's that?

Kon now has a large lion body, with his original head still intact.

Kon: You kidding me? Put me back the way I was. (Kicks Urahara with his hind legs)

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, the Captains, thought to have fallen in battle, return to fight the Reigai. Meanwhile, Urahara, Ichigo and Kon continue their investigation on Inaba, where they later find out about Yushima Ōko. When visiting Yushima's cell in the Nest of Maggots, they get attacked by Suì-Fēng and Ōmaeda's Reigai, but are later defeated by Urahara. The three visit Yushima's cell, only to find him unresponsive, leading Urahara to conclude that Yushima will never gain consciousness.

Now that's done, read and review.


	17. The Developer of the Modified Souls

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 15 out, this is Chapter 16 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 16: The Developer of the Modified Souls

* * *

"But where were you guys hiding this whole time?" Ichigo asked.

"Kūkaku saved us from quite a close call." Yoruichi smirked. "Just in case, Karin-chan and I took measures beforehand. We healed our injuries at Kūkaku's place and waited for the opportunity to strike back."

"You're in the way." Zaraki grinned, taking the fight to the Reigai directly as he took on his Reigai counterpart.

"He's right." Yoruichi agreed. "We'll handle things here. Get going."

"Let's go." Urahara pulled Ichigo off.

"Now there's nothing in our way." Zaraki grinned broadly.

"How many times have I fought you people?" Byakuya appeared behind his Reigai in a Shunpo.

"This time, I'm settling it once and for all." Hitsugaya swore, attacking his Reigai.

"No matter how many times we fight, it won't do any good." Byakuya told his Reigai, the two were encased in a tornado of Sakura petals. "There is only one true head of the Kuchiki Clan."

"Exactly." Reigai Byakuya agreed. "And that one is me." he sent his swirl of Sakura petals at Byakuya.

"Not bad." Zaraki chuckled, he and his Reigai landing an identical injury on each other.

"Still want more?" Reigai Zaraki snorted. "Now that's the way I like it."

"Yoruichi-sama!" Suì-Fēng called as the two women attacked Reigai Unohana on both sides.

Reigai Unohana simply repelled the two Shunko with a barrier.

"She has good reflexes." Yoruichi admitted.

"A little too good." Suì-Fēng agreed.

"They've improved their capabilities." Yoruichi surmised. "This is going to be troublesome."

* * *

"Eto..." Ichigo mumbled, Urahara having led them to the backdoor of the Department of Research and Development. "Urahara, isn't this where we escaped from?"

"Yes, which is why we're going through the backdoor." Urahara replied.

"That's not what he meant!" Kon snapped. "Why did we have to go the long way around just to come back here?"

"You know the saying, 'To deceive your enemies, deceive your friends first'." Urahara grinned.

"I get that!" Kon fumed. "But explain why we took our sweet time."

"The truth is," Urahara led the two in. "I wanted to investigate Kageroza's unit, Squad 12, first." "But to do that, I needed to make our pursuers think we went somewhere else. Unfortunately, there is nothing left from my time here. Now then," he reached the computers. "Let's hope we find something. Every piece of equipment here is under Kurotsuchi's control. It's not too difficult to figure out what Kurotsuchi might come up with. Oh dear." he blinked when the screen came back with a password rejected message.

"He's mocking you, isn't he?" Ichigo wondered.

"I can't make heads or tails of this." Kon peered closely at the data the screen churned out. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes." Urahara nodded. "According to this, Kageroza was inducted approximately sixty years ago."

"What about Nozomi?" Kon asked.

"I don't see any data on Kujo." Urahara answered. "Let's go." he then left the computer on and turned to leave. "To the library. There are some records I want to check."

* * *

In the Great Spirits Library...

"What are you checking?" Kon asked, hopping onto the table as Urahara pored over the records.

"The records of each Squad's recruits and discharges between the time I was banished and when Kageroza appeared." Urahara replied. "I see." he realized. "Let's go to the Squad 10 barracks." he declared.

* * *

In the Squad 10 office...

"Do you remember what Kujo said?" Urahara reminded, recalling that Nozomi said that she and Kageroza were the developers of Mod Souls. "And then, she also said..." he brought back the memory of Nozomi saying that she was the first Mod Souls to be created. "However, Kageroza said..." he pulled out the memory of Kageroza saying that he and Nozomi were created by the Reishi of a single Shinigami. "Their stories are clearly different."

"So, that means one of them is lying." Kon pointed out.

"Perhaps so." Urahara remarked. "But what if what they both said is true?"

"Kageroza is a Mod Soul himself?" Ichigo guessed. "They were once a single Mod Soul..."

"And that was the first Mod Soul?" Kon wondered. "But what did he mean by 'developer'?"

"Who created that Mod Soul?" Urahara posted the question. "Like the invasion force, Mod Souls were originally created from the Reishi of a particular Shinigami, and then imbued with enhanced capabilities. If so, then there's only one answer."

"The developer used his own Reishi as the Mod Soul base." Ichigo concluded.

"Exactly." Urahara nodded. "Which would mean, Kageroza and Kujo are both the developer and the first Mod Soul. That's why we are here to find out. If we can uncover the real developer, we can probably find the lab, as well. I had my guesses; which is why I've been gathering the evidence to prove it. At the Squad 12 barracks, I reviewed the records from the time I left Soul Society until Kageroza took his post in the Department of Research and Development. I expected to find a Shinigami who disappeared before Kageroza showed up, but those records have all been erased."

"And that's why you went to the library?" Kon reasoned.

"I thought the library might still have records that had not been erased." Urahara nodded. "I found nothing in Squad 12's registry of names, but I did find signs of alterations to the books of another Squad: it was a book of Squad 10's records from 96 years ago. Here it is." he beamed, finally finding the book he was looking for. "It's dated 96 years ago. Transferred to Squad 12..."

"What's the guy's name?" Kon peered closer.

"Yushima Ōko..." Ichigo trailed. "This guy looks like a mix of Kageroza and Nozomi."

"So, where is this guy now?" Kon asked. "What's this cross mark mean?"

"It means he doesn't exist in Squad 12." Urahara explained.

"Then, there's only one place he could be." Ichigo stated.

* * *

"There's no one here." Kon remarked, Urahara leading them down the staircase to the Maggot's Nest confinement cells.

"We thought you might come here, Urahara Kisuke." Reigai Suì-Fēng declared, with Reigai Ōmaeda beside her. "We've been waiting for you. Today, I'll put an end to you with these hands."

"It's the Bee Chick and Diet Fatso." Kon gawked.

"Who're you calling Diet Fatso?" Reigai Ōmaeda snapped. "Don't go putting me with that original."

"Are you ready, Kurosaki?" Urahara asked. "I'll hold them off here."

"Ōmaeda, go after them." Reigai Suì-Fēng ordered as she watched Ichigo hurry off to the confinement cells.

"Just as I thought, this is the place." Urahara grinned. "This is where Yushima Ōko, the developer of Mod Souls, is."

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi." Reigai Suì-Fēng activated her Shikai.

"Bakudō # 1. Sai." using his newly acquired Kido skills he picked up from Isshin, Ichigo bound Reigai Ōmaeda's arms to the back, albeit painfully.

Reigai Suì-Fēng stabbed her stinger on Urahara, the portable Gigai popping once the attack hit.

"Hadō #58. Tenran." Ichigo's tornado Hadō spell sent the still-bound Reigai Ōmaeda crashing into the shocked Reigai Suì-Fēng.

"Shibari Benihime." Urahara appeared behind Reigai Suì-Fēng, activating one of his Zanpakutō's techniques, the energy net binding the two Reigai to the ground. "Hiasobi Benihime, Juzutsunagi." stabbing the net with Benihime, he ignited the fire orbs along the length of the energy net.

"Damn it." Reigai Suì-Fēng cursed as the resultant explosion took her and Reigai Ōmaeda out.

"Come on, let's go." Urahara led the way.

* * *

"This is the facility's lowest level." Urahara explained. "If he's not here, then those two we met earlier were guarding this place for nothing. Are you Yushima Ōko?" he asked, stopping in front of Yushima's cell. "He's not responding." he pointed out, entering the cell.

"Hey you!" Kon leapt off Ichigo's shoulder and onto Yushima's lap. "Get up."

"It's no use." Urahara remarked. "It doesn't look like he'll ever regain consciousness."

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book

The recovered Shinigami Captains were standing outside Kūkaku's house.

Hitsugaya: (Thinking) _Thanks to the rest we got here, it looks like everyone's healed. Now that I think about it, during the time he was healing, Kuchiki was going somewhere at night._ (Turns to Byakuya) _After Kuchiki left, you could hear the sound of wood being pounded on until dawn. So that was the sound of him training._

Karin: (Massive sweatdrop as the large wooden statue of Seaweed Ambassador overlooms the back of Kūkaku's house)

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Urahara, Ichigo and Kon head to the location where Inaba's other laboratory might be, only to be halted by Urahara's Reigai. As Urahara battles his counterpart, Ichigo and Kon dash down into the laboratory, where Kon promptly tries to awaken Nozomi inside her capsule. Nemu's Reigai appears to stop them as the fusion process between Nozomi and Inaba is completed.

Now that's done, read and review.


	18. Kon's Thoughts, Nozomi's Thoughts

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 16 out, this is Chapter 17 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 17: Kon's Thoughts, Nozomi's Thoughts

* * *

"But with him like this, we won't be able to get the location of Kageroza's lab from him." Kon whined. "We finally reached the developer of the Mod Souls, but it turned out to be a dead end."

"No, I expected this." Urahara corrected. "Realizing that he'd be locked away to conceal Project Spearhead's existence, he must have..."

"Urahara, whats' wrong?" Ichigo blinked when Urahara knelt down.

"I found it." Urahara grinned. "Our clue to the lab."

"Isn't that blood?" Ichigo frowned at the blood splatter on the ground.

"It hasn't been here for long." Urahara mused.

"And it doesn't appear to be Yushima's blood, either." Ichigo turned the unresponsive Shinigami's wrist around to see the flawless skin. "Then that means..."

"Someone else was here." Urahara concluded.

"Kageroza." Kon realized. "But how is the blood going to help us?"

"We need to thank Kurotsuchi." Urahara stated. "I'll use this blood to pinpoint his location." he took a sample of the blood using the handheld scanner. "This blood contains a drug Kurotsuchi created. That drug is in here. In other words, if we look for the location of that drug..."

"That's where Kageroza will be." Kon declared. "His lab."

* * *

"I am the true head of the Kuchiki Clan." Reigai Byakuya declared, clashing with his original.

"What's the matter?" Zaraki joked after Byakuya was parried off. "Looks like he got you. Need some help?"

"No thanks." Byakuya replied. "Don't interfere. If you need help, feel free to ask."

"I'm having way too much fun." Zaraki grinned widely. "Let me make this clear, I'm killing this guy. Don't butt in."

"I think they have the edge." Kyoraku noted, he and Ukitake were thrown back by their Reigai counterparts.

"The capabilities of the Reigai have significantly improved." Ukitake remarked. "Damn that Kageroza."

"Anyhow, let's kill one per person." Kyoraku suggested. "No, maybe two per person."

"Quit fooling around." Ukitake chided.

"Bushōgoma." Reigai Kyoraku attacked.

"That's quite a nice imitation." Kyoraku remarked, he and Ukitake jumping to dodge the attack. " Bushōgoma."

"Sōgyo no Kotowari." Reigai Ukitake moved in to redirect the attack.

"Sōgyo no Kotowari." Ukitake shifted to reflect the attack.l

"Excellent move." Kyoraku joked. "A Sōgyo no Kotowari return fire."

"This is no time for jokes." Ukitake scolded.

"I think we should pull back for now." Guardian Frost informed the two older Shinigami Captains.

"All right." Ukitake agreed with her assessment. "Captain Hitsugaya, Kuchiki and Komamura, pull back."

"I'm not backing down." Hitsugaya stood his ground.

"It's no use to run." Reigai Byakuya told his counterpart. "I'm taking you down. Gōkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

"Bushōgoma." Reigai Kyoraku renewed his attack.

"Guncho Tsurara." Reigai Hitsugaya released his icicles.

"Hadō #88: Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō." Reigai Unohana fired off her Hadō spell.

"Bakudō #81: Dankū." Guardian Frost's energy barrier blocked out the Hadō attack.

* * *

"This is the place." Urahara led Ichigo and Kon towards Kageroza's lab. "Stop." he pulled Ichigo against the wall as his Reigai stepped out into the open. "It seems this is definitely the right place. And it looks like I have to battle it out with my Reigai as well. I'll throw the first attack. Kurosaki, use that opportunity to find a way inside. The procedure is similar to what I did at the Department of Research and Development. I'll follow you as soon I can." until I get there, do what you can."

"That was too close of comfort." Reigai Urahara whistled, blocking off the red energy wave fired by his counterpart. "As expected, you came in that coat."

"You knew it was me." Urahara chuckled. "So much for that. It feels sort of awkward, you know." he addressed his Reigai. "Crossing swords with myself."

"You think so?" Reigai Urahara asked. "It doesn't bother me much at all. I wish you wouldn't get in our way."

"Right." Ichigo managed to sneak off undetected and rushed down the staircase.

"This way." acting as a guide to Nozomi, Kon pointed to the right direction. "Nozomi!" he jumped off Ichigo's shoulder when he spotted Nozomi floating in the tank. "It's me, Kon." he slammed his fist against the glass. "Wake up."

"Shut up, pervert." Nozomi peered open her eyes.

"We'll have you out in a minute." Ichigo assured and hurried to the computers.

"Get away from here." Nozomi urged. "If you stay here..."

"We're not leaving." Ichigo insisted. "We can't ignore a comrade in trouble. How do we do this?" he frowned, staring at the screen. "Gah! I should've paid more attention to Computer Studies!"

"Ichigo, this is no time to be indecisive!" Kon pressed. "If you don't hurry, Nozomi will be fused with Kageroza."

"I said to get away quickly." Nozomi reminded. "Once the fusion is complete, there's no telling what's going to happen. Yushima Ōko had sworn vengeance. He wants revenge against Soul Society for not recognizing his accomplishments. To that end, Yushima Ōko split his soul into two Mod Souls, turning himself into a mere shell. By splitting himself into two, his Reiatsu also changed, allowing himself to go unnoticed. Kageroza inherited Ōko's vengeance and ambition and I inherited his self-control. Kageroza and I are like darkness and light. I might be swallowed by the darkness. The vengefulness Kageroza inherited from Ōko has become increasingly clouded, depraved and inflated, to the point where even the light might be swallowed up. Wait." she started when a memory came to her. "From this point on, do as I tell you. I caught a glimpse of Kageroza's memory. Flip the switch to the far right."

* * *

"Looks like we're at a disadvantage here." Guardian Frost winced.

"But we can't afford to lose." Hitsugaya declared.

"You guys don't know when to give up." Reigai Hitsugaya tsked. "You can't win against us."

"It's time for the Reigai to become the real things." Reigai Kyoraku remarked as the Reigai Captains gathered.

"I refuse." Hitsugaya retorted.

"Why do you keep fighting?" Reigai Hitsugaya questioned. "For what purpose?"

"Don't make me keep repeating myself." Hitsugaya snapped. "We protect what must be protected. That's all there is to it."

* * *

"Ichigo!" Nozomi warned, spotting Reigai Nemu sneaking up from behind.

Reigai Nemu swatted Kon off, forcing his Gikongan out of his mouth, Ichigo barely managing to block off the Reigai Lieutenant's punch.

"Bakudō #1: Sai." Reigai Nemu intoned, sealing Ichigo's movements. "Bakudō #4: Hainawa." she further restrained the Shinigami Daiko.

"What are you doing?" Nozomi demanded when Reigai Nemu went back to the computers and activated the fusion process.

Ichigo watched on in horror as Kageroza and Nozomi vanished, merging back into Yushima.

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book

Hollow Ichigo is rampaging throughout Seireitei.

Unranked Shinigami: Lieutenant Ise! It's dangerous here. We should leave. T hat's Captain Hitsugaya. (Sees the large iceberg in the distance)

Reigai Ise: No. That's the work of the Hollowified Shinigami Daiko. (Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō appears) That's also a Hollow.

Unranked Shinigami: What?

Reigai Ise: Regardless of what anyone says, it's a Hollow (lie).

Unranked Shinigami: You're lying!

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, the Captains and their Reigai counterparts are finally joined by their Lieutenants, who help them in the battle. Rukia, Renji, Inoue, Ishida and Sado arrive on Sōkyoku Hill and all try to stop Yushima, but the combined powers of Nozomi and Inaba prove to be too much for them. Yushima reveals the true nature of his Zanpakutō, Sumitsukigasa, and defeats everyone, but before he can finish them off, Ichigo jumps in front of Rukia to take an attack that was meant for her.

Now that's done, read and review.


	19. The Bonds of Friends!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 17 out, this is Chapter 18 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 18: The Bonds of Friends!

* * *

"What do you think?" Ukitake asked Kyoraku, after he parried Reigai Ikkaku off.

"Yeah, I think we have a problem." Kyoraku admitted. "They pretend to fight one-on-one, but strike at the openings of other opponents."

"I know." Ukitake agreed. "That gives them a numerical advantage."

"We need to make sure we kill them to reduce their numbers." Kyoraku pondered, both he and Ukitake were forced to dodge when Zaraki and his Reigai jumped in from above.

* * *

"For crying out loud, they are such barbarians." Mayuri complained. "I wish they'd try to leave those future guinea pig as unharmed as possible."

"And you're going to just watch from your lofty perch?" Reigai Unohana taunted. "How can a person like you be a Captain of the Gotei 13?"

"Amusing." Mayuri turned. "Spoken by a Mod Soul, how very amusing. Rip, Ashisogi Jizō." he activated his Zanpakutō.

"Minazuki." Reigai Unohana summoned her manifested Zanpakutō.

* * *

"Captain Kurotsuchi..." Kyoraku gaped in shock after Mayuri was taken out by Reigai Zaraki.

"Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Reigai Byakuya activated his Bankai on Kyoraku and Ukitake.

* * *

"It won't be long now." Yushima chuckled, watching the destruction on top of Sōkyoku Hill.

* * *

"What is that Reiatsu?" Reigai Hitsugaya sensed the heavy Reiatsu Yushima was emitting.

"Looks like Kageroza has achieved full strength." Reigai Unohana remarked.

"Finally, a game-changing turn in this battle." Reigai Kyoraku noted.

"Yeah, victory is ours." Reigai Ukitake agreed.

* * *

Rukia charged towards Yushima, breaking his thoughts.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji released his attack.

"Is this Reiatsu... that of Kageroza's?" Ishida wondered.

"Did he get Kujo?" Sado realized.

"It's the worst situation." Renji hissed.

"So, it's you people." Yushima snorted. "You should know by now that you're no match for me. What did you come here for?"

"We came to save our friends." Rukia declared.

"Friends, you say? Yushima echoed. "If your lives are of so little value that you'd sacrifice them for another without hesitation, then die here and now."

* * *

"This ends now!" Reigai Hitsugaya was ready to finish off his counterpart.

"Matsumoto." Hitsugaya gaped when a dust cloud stopped the Reigai's sword.

"We're here to help, Captain." Ikkaku informed Zaraki as he and Yumichika entered the fight.

"No one asked you for your help." Zaraki retorted. "But, these small fry are making it hard for me to concentrate on my fight. You guys handle the cleanup."

"Yes, sir." Ikkaku grinned. "With pleasure."

* * *

"His Zanpakutō takes slices of space and recreates them." Ishida stated, after Yushima vanished and he turned to release a Spirit Arrow at the reappearing Yushima. "When we fought last, I thought he was manipulating time, but that's not what he does at all. He uses his Zanpakutō to recreate a space that doesn't exist before and shifts his location in space in that instant."

"I apologize for underestimating you." Yushima was impressed. "This time, I will show you my true power."

"No, you won't." Renji snapped. "Roar, Zabimaru!"

"Seethe, Sumitsukigasa." Yushima released his Zanpakutō, reflecting Renji's attack back at him.

Sado and Rukia charged at Yushima simultaneously, only to have the Mod Soul vanish.

"You're not getting away." Ishida released a volley of Licht Regen at Yushima.

The Mod Soul simply used his Zanpakutō to absorb the attack. ".Sumitsukigasa." he returned the rain of arrows back at Ishida.

"What just happened?" Renji winced, the group was blown away by the repelled attack.

"That was the true power of my Zanpakutō, Sumitsukigasa." Yushima explained. "Duplicating an adversary's attack and reproducing it is the power of Raikū. Absorbing an adversary's Reiatsu and turning it into one's own is Nozomi's Arazome Shigure. Sumitsukigasa possess the power of both. Raikū consumes a great deal of my Reiryoku and entails a great risk when reproducing an adversary's attack. But with the power of Arazome Shigure, I am now able to absorb the attack and continue to counterattack indefinitely. I am both Inaba Kageroza and Kujo Nozomi. Should it be any wonder that her capabilities now reside in my Zanpakutō?"

"I'll crush that power of yours head-on." Renji swore. "Bankai: Hihiō Zabimaru."

"Fool." Yushima tsked. "Sumitsukigasa." he absorbed the fired 'Hikotsu Taihō' blast and reflected it back at Renji.

"If we attack recklessly, the force will be absorbed and directed back at us." Sado surmised.

"In that case, all we can do is mount an attack that he can't absorb." Ishida reasoned.

* * *

"Tetsuzaemon, don't be distracted by multiple opponents." Komamura reminded his Lieutenant, parrying off his Reigai's 'Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō'. Concentrate only on your own."

"Damn it." Guardian Frost cursed as she and Yoruichi dodged Reigai Unohana's 'Shakkahō; blasts. "They've already turned this fight into an all-out brawl: attacking totally at random and taking advantage of our unguarded moments."

"The pride of the originals who value fighting one-on-one is working to our disadvantage." Yoruichi agreed. "At this rate... damn!" she cursed when Reigai Kyoraku moved in for an attack.

* * *

"Licht Regen." Ishida unleashed another wave of Spirit Arrows.

"Next Dance, Hakuren!" Rukia fired her attack.

"Hihiō Zabimaru!" Renji released his attack as Yushima jumped to dodge.

"Those attacks won't work." Yushima spat, splitting Hihiō Zabimaru into pieces. "I will put you down one by one so that you won't be able to coordinate your attack."

Sado moved in with his defensive shield form activate to block off Yushima's sword.

"Now, Kuchiki." Ishida gave the cue.

"Hakuren!" Rukia fired off another attack.

"Don't mess with me!" Yushima roared, deflecting the ice wave and drove his Zanpakutō deeper into Sado's shield. Another swipe of his sword took out Renji. "Too slow." he turned and absorbed Ishida's Licht Regen and blasted the attack right back. "Now that I am one with Nozomi, my powers far surpass yours. Your inept trickery will have no effect."

"So you were after Nozomi for this power." Rukia realized.

"Yes," Yushima grinned. "This is the original power of my Zanpakutō. But my weak original body was unable to wield it to its full potential. My true objective for being a Reigai was to be able to fully control this Zanpakutō."

* * *

"Iro Oni." Reigai Kyoraku intoned, Byakuya having blocked off the Reigai's attack. "White."

* * *

"Now die." Yushima proceeded to kill Rukia, only to have Ichigo block off the sword with Zangetsu.

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book

Yushima: Today, I will personally explain how to create my invasion force. Reigai are what you might call Gigai that allow Mod Souls to be active. That is why they revert to Mod Souls when their bodies are destroyed. Conversely, as long as this pill remains, they can be recreated.

In the background, Ishida and Inoue were luring Hollow Ichigo forward. Rukia moves in with a circle of fire.

Yushima: Now then, as for the all-important process of creating Mod Souls...

In the background, Hollow Ichigo jumps through the fire circle and Ishida, Inoue and Rukia clap.

Yushima: (Fumes) Hey, are you guys even listening?

SailorStar9: In the next chapter, Ichigo joins the battle as the group attempt to overpower Yushima, but Yushima finds to a way to break through whatever they try to attack

* * *

him with. Yushima has Nemu's Reigai bring him more fusion stabilizer, but when she arrives, she unexpectedly kicks him backward. It is revealed that Kon was helped by Urahara and Mayuri by placing his Gikongan into that of Nemu's Reigai. With the slight reprieve, Ichigo prepares to unleash his Bankai against Yushima. Meanwhile, Byakuya has deduced that the Reigai do not sacrifice themselves to attack the originals when they are all together, as it goes against what they believe in. The originals join forces against the Reigai to protect the Soul Society.

Now that's done, read and review.


	20. Reigai vs Original

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 18 out, this is Chapter 19 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 19: Reigai vs. Original, The Fierce Fighting for Gambled Pride!

* * *

"Ichigo!" within Yushima's consciousness, Nozomi saw Ichigo in front of her, gripping onto the Zanpakutō.

"Impossible..." Yushima took a step back. "What just happened?"

"Inoue." Rukia fought off Yushima. "Take Ichigo away and heal him."

"I can't leave yet." Ichigo winced. "That wasn't Kageroza."

"At that instance, my consciousness went blank." Yushima noted. "It's me." he contacted Reigai Nemu over the communicator. "I need more fusion stabilizer. Prepare it immediately."

"Fusion stabilizer?" Rukia echoed. "So, his fusion isn't permanent yet."

"Shinigami Daiko, ignoring you was a mistake." Yushima admitted. "I cannot allow you to live. Step aside." he growled when Renji, Ishida and Sado moved in around Ichigo.

"Sorry, we're not so obedient as to do as our enemy says." Ishida retorted.

"There aren't any idiots here who'd hand over a friend to an enemy." Renji added.

"Friend?" Yushima echoed. "You still say that? Your fools spilling our own blood for the sake of others. Are friends defined by worthless sacrifices one makes? Then go ahead and disappear right this moment.

* * *

"So close." Reigai Kyoraku jumped out of the way of Kyoraku's attack.

"Are you okay?" Yoruichi asked the wounded Byakuya, she and Guardian Frost moving out of the way of Reigai Unohana's attack.

Ukitake and Suì-Fēng then blocked out Reigai Hitsugaya and Reigai Byakuya as the group fell to lower ground.

"Hadō #63: Raikōhō!" Reigai Ukitake took the opening to attack from the back.

Hitsugaya jumped to to parry Reigai Ukitake off. "They're keeping the pressure up." the youngest Captain noted.

"Why did you take such a risk to protect me?" Guardian Frost turned to Byakuya.

"Damn, they have us surrounded." Hitsugaya cursed as the Reigai Captain closed in.

_They're not going to miss an opportunity to hit us when we're down._ Ukitake surmised.

_Their strategy is to switch in and out at will._ Hitsugaya analyzed. _If one of us is injured and slowed down, that is the person they attack._

_But there is no way to get out of here._ Suì-Fēng looked around.

"Who cares." Zaraki retorted, fighting off Reigai Matsumoto. "All we need to do is kill off the rest of them one by one."

"The Reigai are trying to separate and isolate us." Ukitake pointed out.

"Shut up." Zaraki snapped. "I hate little details."

"Agreed." Reigai Zaraki attacked his counterpart from the back.

_What should we do?_ Yoruichi wondered. _If we lose even one combatant,they'll take that opportunity to take us out._

"One mistake and we could get ourselves annihilated." Kyoraku mused.

* * *

"Seethe, Sumitsukigasa." Yushima absorbed Ishida's rain of Spirit Arrows

"El Directo!"

"Next Dance: Hakuren!"

Yushima stepped aside to let the attacks pass him and reached out his Zanpakutō to absorb the attacks. He then redirected both attacks back at Rukia and Sado.

"Hihiō Zabimaru!" Renji launched his attack.

Yushima just swatted his Zanpakutō to break the bones apart. "Oh yes." he remarked, Ishida, who had been hiding in one of the scattered bones, used his Seele Schneider to slash his back. "If nothing else, I should've been more wary of your weapon. It weakens the bonds between Reishi."

"Exactly." Ishida replied. "You're not the only one that can absorb Reishi."

"Interesting." Yushima turned to face his new opponent. "You're going to challenge me by absorbing my Reishi?"

"Whatever the battle, I can't see you emerging victorious when you underestimate the power of my friends." Ishida declared. Using Hirenkyaku, he fired off four Seele Schneiders at Yushima who parried them off to the ground.

Sado rushed in, using his shield mode to seal Yushima's Zanpakutō. Renji then moved in, disengaging his Bankai and wrapping Zabimaru around Yushima.

"Bakudō #4: Hainawa!" Rukia's yellow energy rope pulled Yushima back to the ground. "Now, Ishida!"

On cue, Ishida slammed the last Seele Schneider onto the ground, activating 'Spengler'.

Yushima just smirked and absorbed the Reishi from the charging Seele Schneiders before sending Rukia, Renji and Sado to the ground with a swipe from his Zanpakutō. "I had figured out a long time ago. You're able to create a containment field by placing those weapons in five corners. To activate the technique, it must consume the Reishi stored within its hilt. You created the containment as you attacked me, but as you were doing that, you failed to notice that I used Sumitsukigasa to absorb the Reishi from your hilt. Not knowing that, you sacrificed your own allies. In the end, that is all your so-called 'friends' mean to you."

"I knew, all right." Ishida shot back. "I knew you'd see through my 'Spengler' attack and that you'll absorb the Reishi from my Seele Schneider. However..." he trailed as Rukia, Renji and Sado moved to a Seele Schneider, Ichigo was already in place. "It's over, Kageroza." he announced, and the five fighters injected their Reiatsu into the Seele Schneider, reactivating 'Spengler', the technique was draining Yushima's Reiatsu from the wound on his back. "Don't worry, Kurosaki." he assured. "We're going to imprison him like this without triggering the explosion. If we can continue to drain his Reiatsu from the wound on his back where the Reishi bond is weakened, it should be able to undo his fusion with Kujo."

"Don't underestimate me." Yushima growled. "Hajō Kūri!" he summoned a fortress-like Reishi structure from the ground, the expanding Reiatsu knocking the Seele Schneiders off the ground.

"It's swallowing up 'Spengler's Reishi?" Ishida was shocked.

"Hajō Kūri turns everything around it into Reishi and take it in, then..." Yushima grinned and released the absorbed energy back at the group. "Die, Shinigami Daiko." he fired his next attack at Ichigo.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo cut the energy wave into half.

* * *

"They won't initiate an attack." Byakuya determined. "If we keep a tight formation, they can't use a strategy of switching off on opponents to disrupt us. I don't think any of them will risk sacrificing themselves to break our formation."

"You threw yourself at them to test their tactics." Guardian Frost realized Byakuya's reason.

"You sure about that?" Hitsugaya asked, seeing Reigai Ukitake about to take on Zaraki who was fighting his Reigai self. "If one of you leave this place..."

* * *

"What would happen once our side outnumbers you?" Suì-Fēng smirked.

"What's going on?" Rukia wondered as Yushima suddenly clutched his head in pain. "Something's strange."

"I should have killed you when I had the chance." Yushima regained his composure and attacked Ichigo head-on. "Friends? Tell me, Shinigami Daiko: why do you people use that word? Why do you cling to that word when your back are against the wall?" he leveled his blade at Ichigo's neck. "Why?"

* * *

"Why do you fight that way?" Byakuya questioned. "Why do you separate us and attack the one isolated from the others? I understand it as a tactic, but it doesn't seem like a choice that you, who should possess the same pride we do, would make. To distrust others, loathe your fellow members and consider isolation a virtue: that must be the true nature of Kageroza."

* * *

"You see." Yushima laughed. "Friends are meaningless. A solitary life is the only true validation of existence. I organized an invasion army without help from anyone; that force is about to annihilate the Gotei 13 that refused to give me my due. By resurrecting myself as a Mod Soul, I was able to acquire the true power of the Zanpakutō that I could not wield in my original form. This is truly the ideal existence of solitude that I have strived for."

"Pathetic." Ichigo growled. "Haven't you realized? Mod Souls are based on a Shinigami's Reishi; which means you can't create them all by yourself. And besides, you couldn't wield you true power without Nozomi, who you severed from yourself. You just proved that you couldn't do anything without those around you. No one can do anything all by himself. Refusing to acknowledge that makes you a damn fool!"

* * *

"Are you accusing that his nature is affecting our style of fighting?" Reigai Hitsugaya fired back.

"You're not going to break our solidarity using methods like that." Byakuya reminded.

* * *

"I'll put off eliminating you just a bit longer." Yushima kicked Ichigo to the ground, seeing Reigai Nemu standing with a vital of stabilizer. "You can watch the moment Nozomi becomes completely mine, then you can die." he took the vital from Reigai Nemu. "You..." he growled when Reigai Nemu kicked him away. "What is the meaning of this?"

"It means this." Kon grinned brightly. "Stupid dummy." he mocked. "You fell for it."

Rukia slammed the back of Reigai Nemu's head with her Gokon Tekkō, pulled out Kon's plush body from the Reigai's Shihakushō and popped the extracted Gikongan into the toy's mouth. "Stop it!" she kicked the regenerated plush toy with her foot. "You're creeping us out."

"How did you?" Yushima glared.

"You want to know?" Kon retorted.

"Kurotsuchi pretended to be killed." Urahara took over. "Then he liquefied his body and found Kageroza's lab, so together we defeated my impostor and removed the pill from the Lieutenant and replaced it with Kon's pill."

"You sorry excuse for a Mod Soul." Yushima spat.

* * *

"Working together in battle?" Reigai Hitsugaya snorted, the other Lieutenants were forming groups to fight off their Reigai counterparts. "Now that's really out of character."

"When it comes to protecting what we must, we'll use any means we can." Byakuya declared.

"Are you referring to your pride?" Reigai Hitsugaya asked.

"We have but one thing to protect," Byakuya answered. "Soul Society."

* * *

"Bankai!" Ichigo intoned.

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book

Kon: (Bragging) This didn't scare me a bit. (Thought bubble comes up as he recollects)

Urahara: (Mad scientist grin) Say, I have a suggestion.

Mayuri: (Mad scientist grin) If we have to, we could eviscerate him.

Kon: (Totally frightened)

Urahara: When we're done, we could use him for experiments.

Urahara and Mayuri chuckle evilly.

Urahara: So... (Both he and Mayuri give Kon the 'evil eye stare') will you help us?

Kon: (In total panic mode) No!

* * *

SailorStar9: In the next and final chapter, Ichigo successfully unleashes his Bankai and fights against Yushima, while the captains and lieutenants fight the Reigai. With the assistance of his friends, Ichigo is able to fire a Hollowified Getsuga Tenshō, which Yushima is unable to absorb because of his inability to absorb Hollow Reiatsu. Ichigo will have to attack Yushima's Soul Chain, to destroy his Hokusai, the source of his powers. As Yushima strikes at Ichigo, he catches his Zanpakutō and fires a huge Hollowified Getsuga Tenshō, which causes great damage to Yushima and the area. Nozomi's consciousness appears for a moment and asks to be killed, but Yushima takes complete control and unleashes a giant structure that absorbs the Reishi from the Soul Society. Being surrounded by his structure and Ichigo out of the way, Nozomi regains control and creates a sword to slice Yushima's Soul Chain. The Reigai react shockingly to Yushima's attack and reveal that their motive was to protect the Soul Society in their own way. The Reigai then proceed to attack the structure at the cost of their own lives, causing a huge explosion. Ichigo deactivates his Bankai and has one last clash with an enraged Yushima before breaking the fusion. Nozomi and Inaba reappear once again, and Inaba begins to question his thoughts to Nozomi before fading away. Nozomi reunites with Kon and the rest of her friends, but she starts fades away herself. Nozomi says a heartwarming goodbye to Kon and fades away.

Now that's done, read and review.


	21. Invading Army Arc, Final Conclusion!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 19 out, this is Chapter 20 and the final chapter of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 20: Invading Army Arc, Final Conclusion!

* * *

"Bankai, huh?" Yushima was not impressed.

"Want to find out?" Ichigo went into offensive mode. "You guys wait here. I'll finish this in an instant." vanishing in a Shunpo, he and Yushima crossed blades.

"Damn it!" Kon cursed, rushing forward when he saw Ichigo was on the defensive.

"Kon, wait." Rukia voiced.

"What're you saying, nee-san?" Kon snapped. "We can't stand here and wait. At times like this, we should fight be fighting together."

"You don't know when to shut up, do you?" Ishida sighed, obviously not very happy being berated by a Mod Soul.

"If you insist on going," Rukia picked up her Zanpakutō. "We'll all go together. First Dance: Tsukishiro!" she fired off her ice pillars at Yushima.

"You people never learn." Yushima spat, deflecting the attack. "Stop making trouble." he absorbed the ice pillars and sent them back at the group. Dodging Ishida's arrow, he moved behind the archer and smacked him away. He then deflected Renji's extended Zanpakutō and sent the redhead crashing into one of the ice pillars.

"El Directo!" Sado came down from above. "Damn it." he cursed, skidding to a stop when Yushima used a portal to whisk himself off, the Fullbringer was then tackled from the side by Yushima.

"Hadō #73: Sōren Sōkatsui!" with Kon hanging on her shoulder, Rukia fired off the Hadō spell, managing to catch Yushima unaware and forcing him to use his Zanpakutō to stop his fall.

Ichigo then came in from behind, in full Hollow mode and clashing blades with Yushima, allowing Rukia and Ishida to move Sado and Renji out of the battlefield. "Getsuga Tenshō!" he fired the energy wave at point-blank range at the falling Yushima.

"He's unable to absorb Kurosaki's Getsuga." Ishida remarked, Inoue's barrier was already erected. "As we suspected, Kageroza is unable to harness Hollow powers."

"I admit you're different compared to when we last fought." Yushima admitted. "However," he used the spatial displacement technique to move himself behind Ichigo after dealing a slash on the Shinigami Daiko's back. "It hardly matters."

"At this rate, capturing Kageroza will be difficult, much less saving Nozomi." Rukia realized.

"Is there some way to save Kujo?" Sado wondered.

"Saketsu and Hakusu..." Ishida immediately came up with a suggestion. "The two vital points of a soul, if we can shatter his Saketsu..."

"I get it." Renji realized what Ishida meant. "If we stop the flow of Reiatsu within his body, there's a chance he will split back into two."

"The Saketsu, right?" Kon popped up from Rukia's shoulder. "I'll go tell Ichigo." he hopped off.

"Is that the best you can do with the help of your so-called friends?" Yushima mocked.

"I thought I told you, as long I can save Nozomi and protect my friends, then it doesn't matter." Ichigo shot back.

"In that case, I'll end it quickly for you." Yushima swore, parrying Ichigo off.

Kon jumped in, just in time to snatch the phone strap that had been cut off.

That split second allowed for a slight deviation from Yushima's attack as his blade stuck Kon, giving Ichigo the small opening he needed to block Yushima.

"This is what I've been waiting for." Ichigo grabbed hold of Yushima's Zanpakutō, securing him in place as he donned on his Hollow mask. "Take this." ducking Yushima's punch, he fired a Hollowified Getsuga Tenshō in reverse-grip at Yushima at point-blank range.

"Damn you..." Yushima cursed, now sunk into the deep crevice Ichigo's attack caused.

"Stop it." Ichigo jumped down as Yushima reached for his Zanpakutō.

"What's..." Yushima gaped as his arm glowed blue. "Happening to my body? My head." he suddenly clutched his head in pain.

"Ichigo..." Nozomi panted, having taken temporal control. "Finish us. This is our only chance."

"Ichigo!" Kon ran up. "The Saketsu: shatter his Saketsu."

"Damn you..." Yushima forced his control back, blocking Ichigo's attack.

"Stop fighting a futile fight." Ichigo warned. "You've lost."

"You think I've lost?" Yushima spat. "I'll show you if it's futile or not." he snapped. "If I'm going to lose this body, I will destroy everything. Renzan: Hajō Kūri!" he activated the 'Hajō Kūri' technique again, the expanding Reiatsu forming an even bigger fortress-like structure than before.

"What is this Reiatsu?" even Renji was shocked.

"He still has this much power left?" Rukia gawked.

"No," Ishida corrected, realizing what Yushima intended to do. "This Reiatsu is the Reishi of Soul Society itself. He's absorbing it?"

* * *

"This isn't part of the plan..." Reigai Hisagi gasped.

"It would appear you guys weren't expecting this, either." Komamura told his Reigai counterpart.

"That much power with just one blast..." Guardian Frost whispered, seeing the destruction caused by the energy beam fired from the Reiatsu fortress.

"It's growing bigger and bigger." Kyoraku noted. "I think we're in trouble."

"Captain Kyoraku, please stop stating the obvious." Guardian Frost deathpanned.

"We have to act fast." Hitsugaya looked at Guardian Frost.

"Ah, crap." Kyoraku muttered when an energy beam headed towards them.

"Dankū." Guardian Frost reacted in unison with Yamamoto, a dual Dankū barrier was erected to block off the attack.

"Inaba Kageroza's, or should I say, Yushima Ōko's every scheme is spurred by vengeance against Soul Society." Yamamoto explained. "He intends to destroy Soul Society along with himself."

* * *

"Never did I dream the end would be like this." Yushima admitted in the center of the Reishi fortress. "But, so be it. Come with me, Kurosaki Ichigo, to that place between chaos and nothingness."

* * *

"It's getting bigger." Hitsugaya warned.

"It's up to us to stop it." Byakuya remarked.

"Wait." Komamura voiced, entering with Iba.

"Reigai..." Suì-Fēng gasped as the assorted Reigai also moved in.

"Going for an all-out attack?" Yoruichi asked.

"That's not it." Reigai Hitsugaya corrected.

"Do you recall, Genryūsai-sensei?" Reigai Ukitake turned to Yamamoto. "The time has come for you to understand the meaning of those words."

"You claim that what you protect is very clear to you." Reigai Hitsugaya explained. "And it is for us, as well. We will protect Soul Society in our own way."

"It is the duty of us Mod Souls to stop a fellow Mod Soul that has gone out of control." Reigai Ukitake declared. "Let's go." he gave the Reigai the order and the Reigai charged straight into the roof of the Reishi structure, the Reiatsu outsurge shattering their faux bodies.

* * *

"You're not stopping me." Yushima promised, channeling more Reiatsu into the technique. "Again?" he hissed when Nozomi fought for control.

With the help of the rest of the Reigai, the Reishi fortress crumbled, the gathered Reishi imploding on itself.

"Looks like your invasion force didn't work out the way you planned." Ichigo told Yushima, as he prepared for the final attack. "Now all that's left is to rescue Nozomi."

"Why?" Yushima demanded. "Why can't I defeat you? What drives you so far?" letting his tattered uniform burn, he walked towards Ichigo. "Damn you!" he roared, clashing with Ichigo. "You have something to protect, don't you? You have friends to be there for, to shield, to be close to. So why..." he roared, Ichigo swatting his Zanpakutō out of his hands and he reached to reclaim the blade. "Why are you so strong?"

Ichigo struck down, scattering Sumitsukigasa into pieces.

Reaching for a blade shard, Yushima renewed his attack on Ichigo.

Ichigo ducked the assault, slashing Yushima across the chest and forcing Inaba and Nozomi to split.

"Nozomi..." lying on his back, Inaba started. "Were we mistaken?"

"I don't know." Nozomi sat up as Inaba started fading into Reishi and leaving his Reigai Pill behind which then melted into Reishi in Nozomi's hand. "Kon..." she spotted the plush toy running towards her. "Your right arm..."

"This is nothing." Kon bragged. "All's good now, right? Let's go back to the Real World now. You're..." he gasped when Nozomi started to fade into Reishi.

"Forgive me." Nozomi voiced. "This is the only way."

"Ichigo, what's going on?" Kon pressed.

"Kon," Nozomi caught Kon's attention. "This is as it should be. At the very end, I told him: this time, I will be his friend. I learned what it meant to have friends. Now it's my turn to teach him. Thanks for this, Kon." she picked up the phone strap he had gotten for her. "We were alone. But, we're at peace now. It's because of all of you: because Ichigo and you were there, Kon. All this time, I couldn't hear it, but now I can. The voice of my soul deep inside me."

"Don't forget us." Kon wept.

"I won't." Nozomi nodded. "After all, we'll always be..." her words trailed off as she faded into Reishi.

"Friends forever." Kon agreed, picking up Nozomi's Reigai Pill and letting it dissolve into Reishi.

* * *

Omake: Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book

In front of the Senkaimon...

Ukitake: Ichigo. Let me return this to you. (Pulls out the Shinigami Daiko badge) You dropped it in the Dangai, didn't you? You saved us again. I have one for you, too. (Hands out a smaller version of the badge to Kon)

Kon: No thanks. I have something a lot better. (Turns to show the handphone strap on his back)

Ichigo: Okay, let's all head back to the Real World.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this fic is officially complete and I'm off the Bleach fandom.

Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
